Come Undone
by Darth Breezy
Summary: The follow up to Deceptions and Falls the Shadow, a rewrite of Endgames Compleat
1. Default Chapter

"Come Undone"

Prologue

      Padmé sighed and tried to get comfortable in her chair. Another committee, another round of busy work that would keep her involved in the affairs of the Senate another day and although no one had commented directly, Padmé was well aware of the fact that her claims of illness were being greeted with increasing suspicion. Thankfully, the Chancellor had granted her a larger leeway than most, allowing her to do most of her work from a terminal in her apartment. Usually, Jar-Jar could fill in as the recognized Nubian representative, but unfortunately, there were times where she had to make an appearance and this was one of them. 

      Senator Ronet Coorr of the Iseno system was droning on about one treaty or another, and her mind began to wander. Thoughts of Anakin began drifting into her head and she sighed inwardly. The last time they had been together had been a mixed affair, (Obi-wan had been sent off suddenly on a negotiation assignment and although he had specifically requested that Anakin join him as soon as his furlough was over, the time they would share in their little 'smuggler's flat' would be theirs alone.)  Anakin had been reluctant at first, but despite her own misgivings, Padmé had been encouraging, reminding him that this might very well be the best chance for him to reestablish his bond with the Jedi Master and to try to recover what seemed to be drifting away before it was too late.  Anakin had conceded the point with almost unseemly haste before sidestepping on to the topic of 'what next'…

       They had no way to really plan for the Jedi Council's reaction but in the mean time, there was Padmé's position to consider. Anakin had argued passionately with his wife over how long she would serve in the Senate (Padmé had planned on working up until the birth; Anakin had been horrified at the idea,) until they had finally agreed that she would serve as long as she physically felt able. After all, the Naboo had no issues with their representatives having families and within the last three years, Jar-Jar had proven himself a valuable and capable politician. If she worked through the entire session, then she would retire peacefully and without an argument when the child was born. Once this had been settled, they had indulged in a lengthy and equally passionate session of what Anakin had playfully dubbed "Making up Love" until, completely exhausted, they had fallen asleep entangled in each others embrace....

         "Senator Amidala," Ister Paddie, the senator from Sermeria called to her. "Is this debate so unimportant to you that you feel that you need not contribute?"

          "We have been here for several hours," interjected Bail Organa of Alderan, and Padme' threw him a grateful look. "Perhaps a recess is in order? Senator Amidala, perhaps you should excuse yourself and get some rest, you do look unwell." 

          "I'll be fine Senator Organa," Padme' gave him a wan smile. "Perhaps you're right, a recess would allow me to refresh myself a little. Then we can finish this business and go home for the day." 

           A motion to recess was made and seconded and the small room began to clear itself out. Padmé waited until the room was nearly empty before she attempted to rise herself, and sat down again as the room began to swim. Bail had lingered for a moment, concerned, and as she started to sit again he rushed to her side and helped her to a chair. 

          "Senator, Padmé," Bail shook his head. "You really should go back to your apartment and rest." His voice grew stern, "I tell you this not only as your colleague, but as your friend as well."

         "It's this recycled air," Padmé began, but Bail interrupted.

       "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, my friend. We'll get you back to your quarters and if you wish to talk to me later..." He offered her a smile and took her hand in a fatherly way. "You know how to get a hold of me." 

        Padmé returned his smile, a little more brightly. "Thank you Senator," she blushed. "I mean, Bail. Your assistance will be most welcome." Bail offered her his arm and she took it, surprised at how shaky she felt today. 

     They started down the hallway towards the speeder platform, Padmé relieved to be on her way back to her quarters. When they reached the entrance to the platform, she and Bail parted ways. The transport that would take her back to the apartments wouldn't arrive for a little while and the atrium looked inviting. Almost the entire planet of Coruscant had been industrialized but the designers of the Senate building had thankfully provided greenhouse rooms through out. Although she had appreciated his concern, Padmé was relieved to have a few moments alone with her thoughts. She entered the room, sat on the bench and closed her eyes and then leaned back a little, relishing the sent and the cool feeling of fresh, un-recycled air.

         "Oh Ani," she thought. "How I miss you darling one." Soon enough they would be together, but now that she was alone again, her mind drifted back to thoughts of Anakin.  Padmé flushed and tried to push the more, well, [i]erotic[/i], visions aside with little success, even though she had no idea exactly when she and Anakin would be able to… indulge in them, so to speak. Knowing Obi-wan Kenobi, he would be keeping Ani on an incredibly short leash but they would be together soon enough. It was just a matter of…

        Suddenly, Padmé was startled out of her revelry by the new, unexpected sensation in her abdomen. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life, and certainly not as Sola had tried to describe… There it was again! There was no denying what it was… Obi-wan and his Jedi ways be hanged, this was too far important to keep from Anakin. She knew that it would take only the one word to bring him running to her side, the one word that would be meaningless to anyone else who heard it but would convey everything to the one whom it would matter…

One word…

       "Movement"…


	2. Chapter 2

Come Undone

Chapter 2

         It had, until this point, been a good mission. No, not just a 'good mission', Obi-wan mused, but a most successful one at that. Two diametrically apposed parties had at last seen eye to eye after what had been several months, possibly years of disagreement. Discussions had been productive and even genial at times. No attacks, no fighting… and the negotiations between the Sulustians had been successful as well. At least one star system would be remaining in the embrace of the Republic… For now.

        Arriving home, the Star Cruiser _"Scholar"_ had been under strict radio silence and Anakin had been most anxious to get back to the Temple. Obi-wan knew that he would be contacting Senator Amidala at the earliest opportunity, but all things considered, he would let it go this time. Too much had been gained over the last month and a half to…

       As a rule, Jedi did not travel off world in their usual attire, finding the anonymity of military uniforms most useful but preferring to change once they were back home.  When Anakin burst out of his room, still in his military dress, Obi-wan knew that they would be in for a confrontation. He threw his rucksack on to the couch, alternately removing and adding items almost half hazzardly, seemingly unaware or perhaps uncaring of the Master's presence. He was pale and drawn but with a look of grim determination on his face. Obi-wan decided to approach this new development carefully but firmly.

       "Where are you going Anakin?"Obi-wan asked him softly._  
  
       _Anakin paused, considering, and then shook his head, refusing to answer. As if he were in a daze, he began the cycle of unpacking and repacking all over again.

       "Anakin…" Obi-wan began again. "We must meet the Council within the hour…"

        A few data disc landed on the table with a clatter.

       "Go without me…" Anakin said shortly. "The reports are all there, it's not as if they would consider anything I have to say important anyway…" he stalked back into his room and came back with a few items of clothing which he unceremoniously stuffed into the bag.

        Obi-wan reproached him sadly, "That isn't true, and it's an unfair assumption…"

         "It doesn't matter!" Anakin snapped throwing his bag over his shoulder and drawing himself to his full height. No longer a gangly teenager, he was an imposing figure, throwing off an odd mix of anger, indignant outrage and to Obi-wan's puzzlement, perhaps a bit of… elation?

         The two men stood unmoving and speechless until the tension became almost unbearable, and sadly familiar…  
_  
_         "I'm sorry," Anakin said at last, regaining some composure. "This is something that I must attend to... alone..."

        Wordlessly, and without a second glance behind, he made his way passed Obi-wan and out of the Temple.

        Obi-wan sighed. He knew he should go after him but at this point, it would only end up in an unproductive confrontation. He would let this passionate young man deal with what ever it was that had consumed him so utterly at the moment, and then… then… At long last he would finally take the issue to task. All of them…


	3. chapter3

Come Undone

Chapter 3

           After making a brief but vital stop at the Security station, Anakin made his way to Padmé's apartment, each step lighter than the last. When he reached the entrance, however, he paused. Undoubtedly Obi-wan would follow within the hour and, as was his want, would more than likely disregard the warning to stay away. Anakin knew that there was no easy way around this, no simple solution… Perhaps it was just as well that Obi-wan found out this way. The shock alone might prevent him from simply dismissing the situation out of hand and turning things over to the Masters on the Jedi Council…  Maybe…

           Pushing thoughts of his Master aside, Anakin keyed in his personal access code and entered the darkened apartment.

*******************************************************************

            Back at the Jedi Temple, Obi-wan Kenobi had found a solitary corner in the Garden of Fountains. Many Jedi chose this place to meditate, even in the later hours of the day, but for once, (and admittedly much to his relief) Obi-wan found himself alone there. He sat cross legged among the quiet pools and plants, closed his eyes and tried to open himself to the force.

            _Why Anakin? Why must you test me? What are you hiding…?_

             No reply from the ethereal, not even a whisper from his own inner voice that he had come to rely on so much…

             _Why…?_

             _Go to him… find him Obi-wan… you will find your answer now…_

             The voice was a new one, vaguely reminiscent of something…. Someone….

              _Go… bring your Padawan to heal, Jedi Master… _the voice entreated seductively.  _Go…_

             _Be patient Obi-wan!_ A new voice echoed through, this one lovingly familiar._ Have faith that he will choose the right path, but beware Padawan! … Guide him… _

_             Master? _Obi-wan sent out through the force, trying to connect, to hang on to Qui-gon's essence but it was fading fast.

             _Have faith… be strong… trust your feelings not just your senses… Guide him…_

             The voices dissipated, and Obi-wan came up from his meditation trance, eyes wet with tears but with new found strength. This time, he would not fail.     

####################################################

               The room was dark and suspiciously quiet, and although Anakin's senses picked up no signs of danger or threat, he instinctively put his hand to his light saber.

               "Padmé?" he called out softly. "Padmé?"

                "I'm here Ani," she answered melodically from her bedroom doorway. "I was hoping you would come…"

                  Anakin stared at her, speechless. She was dressed in a clingy nightgown with a modest robe hanging loosely from her shoulders. Her petite form had grown, for want of a better word… curvier… 

                  Padmé bit her lower lip in the style reminiscent of her husband's. "I know, I must look…"

                  "Beautiful…" he finished for her, finding his voice at last. "Just… Beautiful…"

                   As if waking from a trance, Anakin looked around, confused. As if she could read his mind, Padmé answered the question before he could ask it.

                    "With Jar-Jar," she smiled. "He was kind enough, and understanding enough to know that I might want to share this time alone with you. Dormé and the Droids are staying with him tonight." She arched her eyebrow playfully, "unless you want them to come back…"

                     Anakin crossed the distance between them in a heartbeat, taking her into his arms. Wordlessly, he kissed her forehead and held her close. Slowly, Padmé moved his left hand over to her rounded belly and giggled softly as he shyly pulled it away.

                     "What?" she began to laugh a little more. "Are you afraid of your son? He's been quite busy today, it's almost like he knew you were coming home to us…"

                     "Afraid?" he snorted indignantly. "I've faced the Sith, lead a thousand troops to battle against a hundred thousand battle droids, and survived numerous attempts of Master Obi-wan's cooking! What makes you think that I'm 'afraid'...?"

                     "Then put your hand here…" Padmé entreated softly, taking his hand in her own. "You can feel the baby move sometimes…"

                      Anakin guided their interlaced hands up the front of her body, eliciting a soft moan from his wife. "I can think of much more entertaining things to do with my hands," he purred lecherously. "If you'll give me leave, I'll show you…"

                      With that, he swept her up and into his arms and carried her off into the bedroom, his only concern being the attentions of his loving, beautiful wife…


	4. Chapter4

Come Undone

Chapter 4           

            Obi-wan, feeling much calmer than he had when Anakin had left, reached the security center nearly two hours later. To his surprise, the guard offered no resistance to his request to view the security monitors and seemed quite unconcerned that the cameras in the Nubian senator's chambers were shut off…

               "What happened to the security in Senator Amidala's Bedchamber?" he queried, puzzled. 

                "Nothing sir…" the man answered dreamily. "All is secure with Senator Amidala…"

                 Obi-wan sighed as he realized what had taken place. He knew the poor man would offer no resistance as he headed towards the small security office. Indeed, the guard just smiled at the Jedi and wished him a pleasant evening, although it was nearly the middle of the night. 

                 Here, as in the security consol, the four screens depicting Senator Amidala's bedchamber were blank.  Resting on one of the monitors was a note, not surprisingly, addressed to Obi-wan.

                "Walk away now Obi-wan…" it read. "Leave her out of this, this doesn't concern you."

                  Obi-wan pursed his lips, but allowed the anger that was threatening to build slip away. 

                   "If you wish to continue," the note concluded, "Access the monitor with a Jedi's weapon… But this is your last warning… GO AWAY, we don't need you!"

                     Obi-wan sighed aloud.  "But you do my friend, you do."

Access the monitor with a Jedi's weapon…  Surely he didn't mean for Obi-wan to physically attack the machine with his light saber... Unless…

                     He reached over the keyboard and typed in the word "Light Saber" and the screen went white. He turned away, so sure would catch his apprentice and his lover in the middle of an act of passion, that for a moment actually saw them involved in an amorous entanglement but to his surprise, the only thing that appeared on the screen was another message.

                      "As you are reading this, I will tell you that your assumptions are correct." The note read in Anakin's careful script. " However, this is not the tawdry little affair that you think it is.  Padmé and I are involved in a deep and personal relationship. We love each other but there is more to it than that.  Much more… If you wish to discuss this matter further, the access code that brought you here will also gain admittance to Padmé's flat but I ask that you respect her privacy and not pass the bedroom door if it is closed. You can grant me, grant her, that much…"   With that terse statement, the note ended unsigned.       

                  "Alright Anakin…" he thought. "No more secrets after tonight…"

and with a resolution born of determination, Obi-wan made his way to Padmé Amidala's privet quarters.

   Anakin lay quietly with Padmé beside him, gently stroking her hair while she slept. They had enjoyed a rather passionate session of lovemaking in which Padmé, in the heat of the moment, had lost her command of Basic lapsing into her native Nubian, (whether she had been complimenting or condemning, Anakin hadn't been sure!) However, now at long last they could enjoy a last hours of peace. Obi-wan would soon be waiting for him but for now, his senses told him that the room next door was still empty. He considered everything that had transpired in the last few months. After three years of hiding, and playing a charade it had all come down to this. Soon, their lives would be forever changed and part of him relished the idea; at long last, their love would be out in the open. No more looking over their shoulders, being afraid, jumping at their own shadows. A chance to have a normal life.  Yet, on the other hand... Anakin shook the thought away. Best not to dwell on such things as either way it would not matter. He and Padme' would be together. Just the two of them. No, not the two of them, he realized with a start. There was the baby now. 

Anakin felt a lance of fear race through his chest, "a baby..." he whispered allowed, trying to get the feel of the word. The reality of it. Padme' rolled off to the side sighing contentedly, blissfully unaware of her husband's emotional turmoil. Anakin reflected on how she had tried, unsuccessfully, to get him to place his hands on her stomach earlier and how he had refused at the time, playfully trying to pretend that it didn't matter. Thankfully she had not pressed the issue, allowing him to escape with only a gentle teasing, but now, now with her asleep and unable to see how truly frightened he was, the idea was… tempting. 

Gingerly, he reached down her side and moved his hand towards her, watching her face for any sign of wakefulness. To his relief, there was none and he bit his lower lip hard chastising himself mentally. For the love of the force, this was his wife! A woman whose body he knew almost as well as his own, why should he be afraid? 

           "Padmé?" he whispered; only half hoping that she would not reply. He nuzzled her ear softly, and whispered her name again. "Padmé? Angel?" His hand slowly traced down her side and came to rest on the smooth curve of her belly. She gave a soft, low moan in her sleep but did not stir. Anakin took a deep breath and held it for a moment and he lay there, heart pounding and afraid to move. He chastised himself again for his foolish behavior earlier as so far there was nothing too different, too disconcerting. Nothing to be concerned about… And then, then  it happened…

At first he was too shocked to do anything, even breath! He'd felt it! A distinctive moment beneath his hand and  yet before he could recover, he felt it again! In his heart, Anakin felt as if his child, _their child, was trying to settle down and get comfortable after it's parent's earlier exploits. Anakin felt tears well up in his eyes as it finally really came home to him. A family, a whole family at long last. He leaned down to kiss Padmé, wanting to trail a line of kisses from her fore head down to the place where their child rested. She would awaken to... to… _

A noise from the other room and a disturbance in the force interrupted his train of thought. Obi-wan. Anakin wiped the last traces of tears from his eyes and sat up straight in the bed, trying not to disturb Padmé who was still sleeping deeply.

         He carefully pulled the coverlet up to her shoulders and tenderly kissed her again. "Please, let her sleep through this," Anakin prayed to himself. "Please, don't let her be upset any more than she has been. She deserves none of this." 

Anakin reached through the force to get a sense of what his Master was thinking and was surprised at what he saw. Instead of the blind rage Anakin had expected, he felt only sadness, resignation and a profound sense of loss. This left him utterly confused, and honestly a little frightened. Did this mean he had misjudged Obi-Wan? That perhaps, just perhaps, he might have gone to his master in the first place... 

He shook the thought away almost angrily. Obi-wan would have never understood. Master Kenobi, the wise Jedi knight, understand about LOVE? About Needing a person in your life, committing yourself to that person forever? No, Master Obi-wan would never have understood. He sighed audibly, then reluctantly pushed the button that would open the door not only to Obi-wan, but to the rest of the world as well. 

A few moments later, Obi-wan Ken-obi stood in the doorway, his face an unreadable mask. Anakin stared hard back at his master and the silence became unbearably oppressive. Anakin, suddenly burst out bitterly, his voice a harsh whisper. "Is THIS what you wanted to see... _Master_?" He pulled Padme' closer almost instinctively. "Love is something they really don't teach at the Jedi Temple..." he trailed off, his voice losing its edge. 

Obi-wan just continued to look at him sadly. At long last, he turned away, heading back into the sitting room. "You should get dressed," he said slowly, his voice heavy with emotion. "We can speak in here and..." here he hesitated. "The Senator, well, I guess she can still rest Anakin." Anakin lowered his head, all the anger draining out of him in a flood. He could not think of a thing to say. He carefully moved over to the side of the bed, trying not to disturb his sleeping wife, and began to dress.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Come Undone

Chapter 5

            Obi-wan walked back into the sitting room and tried to regain his composure. It had been one thing entertaining his suspicions, making subtle (and not so subtle) inquiries about the presumed love affair, yet quite another to actually find his young apprentice actually in bed with the woman that he  claimed to love… Obi-wan ran his hands over his face and through his hair as the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. The angry look of defiance that Anakin had given him, the cutting remarks, it had been a bluff he knew but the words still stung. It was if he were trying to punish his master for his failure. Obi-wan shook his head, if only Anakin could understand that the Master was quite able to castigate himself without the help of his young Padawan, yet after a moments reflection, he realized that there had sensed more fear than anger from Anakin. Fear of what? Most decidedly not fear of the Council, Anakin had defied them in ways far worse than engaging in an affair although he was sure that Amidala's political career would take a bruising if...

"Master," came a voice so full of petulance that he had almost not recognized it as Anakin's. He paused, "I see you got my message." Anakin suddenly looked down at the floor, uncomfortable, to Obi-wan; he gave the impression of almost regressing. Moments ago, there had been a young man that was so angry and full of fire, he looked as if he could tear the world apart if he had been so inclined. Now, in his place, stood a young, obviously frightened, Padawan learner. A person who was regretful, properly subdued and so very venerable. Vulnerable and just possibly, reachable...

"Anakin..." Obi-wan began and his heart sank as saw the mask of anger cloud the young man's features again. "We really should discuss this rationally."

Anakin moved over to the opposite side of the couch like a caged nexu, slowly and deliberately, never taking his eyes off of his master once he had raised his head to look at him again.

"Rationally Master?" Anakin replied, the arrogance creeping back into his voice. "What do I know about being rational, isn't that what you're thinking?"

Obi-wan refused to rise to the bait, "Anakin, why?"

"Why what master? I thought I'd made it perfectly clear in the message. I love her..."

"I received your message, my young apprentice," Obiwan interrupted. "BOTH of them."

Anakin flushed but he did not drop his eyes. After a moment of tense silence, Obi-wan motioned for him to sit down. When Anakin refused, he added "Please..." and with a soft growl, Anakin obliged as the silence descended on them like a shroud.

"How long has this been going on Anakin?" Obi-wan asked finally. "Or dare I ask, WHAT, and please, don't patronize me anymore. If I haven't earned your trust by now, there's no point in me being here at all."

Anakin recoiled as if slapped but said nothing for a moment. He seemed to be trying to find the way, just the right way to start but seemed to be lost again.

"Was it, on Geonosis?" Asked Obi-wan gently, "when it started?"

Anakin slowly nodded, then shook his head. "Before, when we traveled to Naboo together after the second attempt on her life on Coresaunt."

"You've been... for three years?" the Master shouted, loosing control himself.

"It's not like that!" Anakin shot back. "It's not what you think!"

"Not what I THINK?" Obiwan snapped. "And what in blazes is that supposed to mean?"

Neither of them noticed the shadowy movement from the bedroom. Quietly, Padmé

 made her way into the room and stood in the corner, her back towards the men.

"I love her," the Padawan said slowly through gritted teeth. "She loves me."

"And..." Obi-wan pressed.

"She is my wife." Anakin finished and then looked up. "Padme'..." he said softly and rose to join her. 

"Wife..." Obi-wan echoed hollowly.

Anakin put his arms around her and whispered something in her ear; her reply was too soft for anyone else to hear as she rested her head against his chest.

"Until now, we've kept it a secret," Anakin started stroking her hair tenderly. "But we can't anymore… not now…" and at last, the couple slowly turned to face the Master.

I took a few moments for the sight to sink in, and when the realization hit him, Obi-wan sucked in a deep breath. Anakin just stared back at him defiantly again, not saying anything, 

"I need to sit." said Padme' softly. "Please Ani..."

"You should be in bed," Anakin whispered tenderly, his attention devoted entirely to her. "We didn't mean to wake you…"

"I couldn't sleep, I don't know if it's the baby, or what..." She slowly looked up, bleary eyed, and her voice regained its familiar edge. "Master Obi-wan, always a pleasure no matter what time of day. Or night..."

            Obi-wan regained some composure at last. "Does anyone else know?"

            Padmé shook her head, and then considered. "People have been whispering, and I think the Chancellor _MIGHT have an idea…"_

"Bed," Anakin repeated, ignoring the conversation, and Obi-wan noticed the gentle use of force heavy suggestion in his voice. 

"Stop it Ani," she scolded him gently, more awake now. "It's not going work tonight. Perhaps it's just as well that we talk about this now, at least with your Master. We've started down the path, it's best to take it one step at a time."

Anakin, offered Padmé a quick half hearted smile, and carefully lead her to the couch to sit next to him.

After a few more moments of awkward silence Obi-wan broke down.

"I've failed you," he gasped. "I've failed you, I've failed the council, I've failed Master Qui-gon...."

"No Master!" Anakin cut in sharply. "Of course not, we did not choose to fall in love..."

"But you should have…  I should have seen this coming!" Obi-wan cried out exasperated.

"And what would you have done master?" Anakin interjected. "A Jedi mind trick to… to dissipate my feelings? To rob me of that thing that makes us human?" He grew angrier. "Ah Yes! The NEW Jedi order! Emotionless automatons. Why not just replace us all with droids? Or better yet CLONES! The Army of the Republic will be standing down soon, what better way to replenish the Jedi Order? Obedient, well trained, they would never question their elders... What a perfect galaxy to bring my child into!" Padmé gripped his arm tighter in fear. "With this wonderful new resource I won't have to worry that my wife will find an empty cradle when she awakes because the Jedi have decided to take our baby!" 

At this Padmé cried out, "Anakin! Please, enough!" She buried her face into his chest. "Please..."

Anakin paused, and sensing his wife's terror and confusion, he tried to regain control of himself again.

"Now do you understand master? She is my life, and the child... my child..." he trailed off, turning his attention back to Padmé.

Obi-wan just sat across from him in shocked silence. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do. At last, he spoke again.

"You seem to have a very dim view of the order my young apprentice. And you, Senator..." 

"I'm not a child anymore Obi-wan," Anakin cut him off. " I haven't been one for a long time, in case you have not noticed." 

"I see that," Obi-wan retorted. "But you are still acting like one!"

"I don't have to listen to this!" came the heated response. 

Obi-wan had had enough. "You've gone behind our backs, broken every vow, especially the most sacred one, and I'm supposed to just pretend everything is OK? Have you lost your mind Anakin?"

" I love her!" Anakin repeated coldly.

"That is beside the point!" Obi-wan snapped.

"What do YOU know of love anyway MASTER?" Anakin shot back again, his voice rising..

"Master Kenobi, Ani please..." Padmé tried to interject, but they carried on as if she had never said a word.

   Obi-wan's composure slipped another notch and his tone became cold and even. "Do you realize what kind of a mess we have here? Do you realize what you have done? What jeopardy we could all be in?"

"We? My WIFE and I are starting a FAMILY! That is the ONLY WE involved here!"

" The council will not be able to ignore this!"

"They've ignored us long enough!"

"They will be forced to expel you! You've given them no other choice!"

" Better they expel me than to be without her!"

"And what about the Senator? Senator Amidala, I dare say this is hardly the highlight of your political career!"

 Anakin blanched but Padmé sprang to her feet, furious.

"What about ME?" she cried fiercely, ignoring both Anakin's and Obi-wan's pleas for her to sit down. "First you talk about me as if I am not here and then you DARE make assumptions about things that I already know!" She rounded on them both, first to Obi-wan, and then to Anakin and back again. "I am HIS wife! The mother of YOUR child! What concerns one of us concerns us both!" She placed her hands on her belly, beginning to pale. "Concerns the three of us..." her knees began to buckle and her voice trailed off.

Alarmed, both Obi-wan and Anakin sprang to their feet as she started to fall . With the Master on one side, and her husband on the other, they lowered Padmé back to the couch. Anakin threw his Master a grateful look. 

"Senator, Padmé please... " said Obi-wan after a moment's reflection. "Calm down, things will be alright..." he sighed. "I will go to the council for you and speak to them. This can't be the first time a Jedi has... well..... It just can't be."

"We can handle this..." Anakin replied, obviously trying to sound more confidant than he felt.

"No, we can't Ani..." Padmé interrupted him weakly. Anakin took her hand and bit his lower lip but said nothing. 'Master Obi-wan has been your mentor for most of your life... we need friends right now Ani... we can't let our pride stand in the way any more, please..."

Anakin cast a look to Obi-wan who returned his gaze thoughtfully and nodded.

"I will go to the Council then, alone at first. There must be something we can do."

Padmé gave him a shy and weary smile, "Perhaps then Master Kenobi, you will also continue the other tradition. You have been a father figure to my husband, now perhaps, a grandfather figure to his child," she looked at Anakin adoringly and he kissed her tenderly on the cheek. They both looked at Obi-wan who managed to looked exasperated, nervous and touched all at once.

"Gods help me," he sighed in mock sorrow, rising from the chair. "Another Skywalker, I am truly doomed..."

"Could be worse," said Anakin and Obi-wan and Padmé both looked at him wonderingly. Anakin smiled mischievously, "twins..."

Obi-wan winced and Padmé made as if to hit him. After a moment, 

Anakin also rose and gently helped Padmé to her feet...

"Bed," he told her in no uncertain terms. "Now…" Padmé did not resist or argue this time. 

"Anakin," Obi-wan started in a low voice. "Are you coming back to the temple tonight?"

Anakin looked to his Master, to his wife then back to his Master. At last he shook his head. "There is no one else here, I'm truly sorry Master, I must stay with her. I will join you within a few days, I promise…"

Obiwan nodded his assent and headed across the room. When he reached the doorway he paused one last time and turned to his Padawan. 

"What are you going to do Anakin? What if...." he couldn't continue the thought.

Pausing at the entrance to the sleeping quarters, he offered Obi-wan a half smile.

"Do Master?" he said sadly. "I will still have my wife, my child... after that, everything else will just have to fall where it will... If you will excuse us Master, my wife needs her rest."

"Of course," Obi-wan agreed. "Perhaps we should discuss this further tomorrow, after a good nights sleep," not that he would be getting any himself tonight he thought to himself.

"Yes Master, goodnight then." Anakin put his other arm underneath Padme' legs and carried her the rest of the way, her head resting easily on his shoulder. The door closed behind them but Obi-wan stared at it for the longest time. So many questions, so many possibilities. Why was he suddenly afraid for all of them....

  
  
  



	6. Come 6

Come Undone

Chapter 6

            The foolish girl had tried to hide it, but the facts were there for anyone who had the willingness to look. She was with child, the child of the chosen one…

             He had tried to touch this new presence, to learn as much as he could about it but found himself retreating away each time. The child exuded a great light, perhaps even brighter than his father's (that was now tainted with shadow) had ever been  and as to the Vampires of legend, the light would burn, unbearably so. He could not touch the life itself but the knowledge of it's existence was sufficient for now. It was another tool to push the Avatar out of the light… and into the arms of darkness… …


	7. Come 7

Come Undone

Chapter 7

           They had made arrangements to meet the following morning but now, three days had passed and there had only been silence from Anakin's end. The com had been studiously ignored and any attempts at human messengers had been sharply rebuffed.   

               As Master Windu and Master Yoda had informed him, this behavior was very quickly eroding what little patience the council had left, Obi-wan knew that the matter must be dealt with swiftly and, as he headed back to the senatorial apartments he realized that he would most likely have to drag his Padawan back to the temple by his manhood.  To his brief amusement, he realized that most likely Padmé had been doing this all along and perhaps that was the secret to her success…

When Obi-wan reached the apartment door, he was greeted by Dormé who's normally cheerful countenance was strained with concern.

"Good afternoon Master Kenobi," she said, beckoning him to enter. "Master Anakin is waiting for you in the bedroom." 

            Obi-wan started, a little angered at the familiar way Dormé had referred to Anakin as the Master and a little shocked that he would so blatantly flaunt his relationship with the Senator. As usual, his Padawan had promised to show restraint but had charged of along his own path, headless of the circumstances. He gritted his teeth and nodded to Dormé dismissively before heading towards the bedroom. 

            He reached the open door and paused, trying to ground himself. He knew that Anakin had developed a keen eye for any weakness, and would quickly exploit any that he could find. If he could keep calm, not rise to the bait, there might be a chance to salvage this rapidly deteriorating situation. He scanned the room and to his surprise, Padmé was alone in the bed. She appeared to be asleep, but on closer inspection, Obi-wan realized that she was in more of a state of sheer exhaustion. Anakin was standing at the window, seemingly absorbed in the traffic of Coresaunt with his hands clasped behind his back. To Obi-wan's surprise, Anakin, who was usually immaculate to the point of vanity, was looking very disheveled and wearing the same cloths he had been wearing the last night they spoke. 

         Anakin took a deep breath and, still gazing out into the distance, he addressed his Master. 

           "I've been expecting you Master." When he did turn around, the retort that Obi-wan had started died on his lips.

            The cocky, young man he knew was now an exhausted wreck, dark circles under his eyes and the scruff of unruly facial hair seemed to tell the whole story. Anakin shifted his gaze over to Padmé.

               "The healers have just left ..." he said softly. "I don't think she's slept for more than an hour at a time since... since the other night." He regarded Obi-wan darkly. "She cannot be sedated, because of the harm it may cause the child, and she has developed… shall we say a resistance to the use of Force suggestion. She has nightmares you see... dreams, just _dreams_ that will probably just, pass in time... She dreams of empty cradles Obi-wan... that the Jedi will... steal the child from her, from us.... Strange isn't it Master?...She wakes up screaming on those nights and there's nothing I can do...nothing I can say that will alleviate her of these fears... these... _dreams..."_

          Obi-wan stood there for a moment, and seemed to come to a conclusion. He walked over to the side of the bed and gently took Padmé's face in his hands.

        "What are you DOING" Anakin cried out horrified as Obi-wan continued his examination. 

         Ignoring the young man's outburst, he pulled a small packet from his cloak and held it out to Anakin who had raced to the bedside. 

          "Here," said Obi-wan gruffly. "Take this and make two cups of tea with it. Now."

                 "I will give it to Dormé…" Anakin began, but Obi-wan waved him away. "Go, now…" he intoned softly, cradling Padmé's head in his hands.

            "What are you doing...?" Anakin started again but this time, Obi-wan had had enough. 

           "For the love of the force Anakin!" he snapped. "Do you really think it will help her to have you fall apart as well? It's not doing anyone any good to have you go into this little bully and bluff routine! Think! There's more to being a Jedi than a having a brave front and wielding a light saber, you know this by now. Calm down, make the tea and bring it to me. She needs release, and rest, not angry outburst from her lover. Now, tend to your wife!" He held out the packets once again and to his relief, Anakin took them without a word. 

    A few minutes later, Anakin returned with the two steaming mugs. He paused, watching for a moment from the doorway. Obi-wan now had Padmé's head on his lap and was stroking her head in a manner that seemed… familiar… He could hear Obi-wan's soft voice as he spoke to her, seemingly about nothing, but to Anakin's practiced ear, the subtle inflection of certain words began to form a pattern. 

_            "Quiet…. Rest… calm… sleep…"_

            Where? When? He stood there, searching his memories as Obi-wan wiped Padmé's face with a damp cloth when it finally hit him...  

              He had been all of twelve, ill with a terrible fever that very well may have cost him his life. He had been frightened, and quietly homesick but there was _another memory there… Obi-wan's presence, stroking his forehead in that exact same manner. His soft reassuring voice talking about the __peace of the gardens, how it had been his favorite place to _rest, _to __close his eyes…._

         Obi-wan didn't look up. "Set them down and help me raise her up a bit, she's got to drink this, come on then" he said gruffly.

   Silently, Anakin climbed on to the bed from the other side and they carefully raised her to a sitting position. She cried out briefly and he flinched, hating to see her in any pain.

    Obi-wan carefully held the cup to her lips.

   "Padmé," he said quietly. "Please wake up a little; I want you to drink this..." 

    She groaned softly and Anakin took his free hand and stroked her cheek. 

   "Beloved," he choked. "Padmé, please..." He cast a look at Obi-wan, his eyes pleading.

"Ani?" she whispered, her eyes fluttering open a little, unseeing. "Ani, where are you?"

"Right here, angel...." the easy tears of exhaustion prickling his eyes. 

Obi-wan gestured with the cup again and Anakin nodded. 

"Padmé," he spoke again, trying to keep her from hearing the pain in his own voice. "Please, can you swallow this for me?" To his relief, she took the draught without comment or question. When she had finished, Obi-wan took the cup out of the room. He came back a few moments later and saw that Anakin was still holding her, and she had quickly drifted into sleep. The haunted look had left her face now. Anakin too, was much calmer than when he had first come in. He still looked worn out and ill, but the darkness that had seemed to surround him had dissipated once more.

 "I'm truly sorry Master," he said, bowing his head in supplication. "I just didn't..."

"Never mind that now…" Obi-wan interrupted not unkindly. He trailed off, realizing that if he brought up the topic of 'duty' or the Jedi Council he would loose any ground they had gained today. Instead, he focused on Anakin's primary concern, the welfare of his loved one. "There's more tea in the other room, enough to see her through for the next few days." He said quietly. "You should drink the other one, it's quite good cold, and you look well and truly shipped yourself."

Anakin shook his head, "No thank you Master, I want to be sure that she's going to be alright, and then perhaps, clean myself up a bit. I feel less like a Jedi, and more like a Bantha herder these days." He offered Obi-wan a disarming smile that wasn't returned. 

Obi-wan nodded his assent and turned to leave. He stopped and regarded his apprentice for a moment.

"Anakin, please, next time don't wait for help to seek you out..."

Anakin's expression went stony. 

"No Master," he said in a cool tone of voice. "I will not. I can assure you of that"

"Contact me within a few days then," Obi-wan said resignedly. "Let me know how she is doing."

"I will Master."

"The force be with you then," 

"And with you Master." 

Anakin waited until he was sure that Dormé had retired to her own room before laying Padmé back down. She sighed softly in her sleep but thankfully did not stir. He kissed her tenderly and for the first time in days, she smiled. The sight filled his heart with warm relief and he kissed her again.

"Don't worry beloved," he whispered. "Everything will be just fine, I promise you." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to give it a token combing. No, it would definitely take more than a quick run through to make it presentable but for the moment, he didn't care. He walked into the sitting room and gave the R2 unit a prod. He was going to take Obi-wan's advice to heart and call for help, just not in the matter he had expected.

"I need you to send a holo-message R2," he said. "To the Chancellor." If anyone could offer him assistance and guidance it would be Chancellor Palpatine.

            As R2 beeped and whistled, preparing to set up the message Anakin tried to gather his thoughts. If the Chancellor could actually find the time to meet with him he could wear the Nubian commoner's clothing that Padmé had stashed away for the occasional planet leave when they could arrange to be there together. To meet with the Chancellor in the cloths he was wearing, granted they hadn't actually been SLEPT in per say was unthinkable... His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Palpatine himself appeared in holo form before him.

         "Master... I mean, Chancellor," stammered Anakin, and he admonished himself angrily. Too much time arguing with Obi-wan who never seemed to let him forget his place had made such an unforgivable slip inevitable.

Palpatine sat easily in his chair, seeming to ignore the misstep for which Anakin was exceedingly grateful. "What can I do for you this evening?"

Anakin hesitated; he didn't know where to begin and started to feel foolish. 

"I...I'm sorry," he stammered. "I was expecting to just leave a message requesting an audience with you sir... I'm really not sure where to begin..." Waves of exhaustion began to take their toll and suddenly, he bit his lower lip, trying not to break down. To his relief, the Chancellor seemed to understand.

"You don't need to request an audience my friend. I understand that, perhaps you might need a little assistance in dealing with the council? Your relationship with Senator Amidala isn't exactly being accepted is it? Despite all you've done for them...."

        The Chancellor's comments, although insightful, were painful to hear from another man, especially one he held in such high esteem, but at last, he managed a nod. 

"Yes, exactly... thank you Chancellor..."

"Perhaps tomorrow then," Palpatine smiled. "You can come when you like, I'll be in my office all day, I will intercede with the Jedi council on your behalf as much as I can and then perhaps we can discuss other matters. I have some, well, unusual Holocrons that might interest you." His smile almost became predatory for an instant but Anakin failed to notice. With Padmé on the possible road to recovery and the fact that the Chancellor would be assisting them, he could relax at long last. As he had promised Padmé, things would be fine now... 

"Anakin," Palpatine said, and he realized that he had missed something the Chancellor had asked.

"I'm sorry sir," he flushed. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

"That's quite all right my boy it wasn't that important. Perhaps you should try some Codian tea; it's very good and can help you rest. I will be expecting you tomorrow then, Good night Anakin." 

Anakin smiled wearily, "Thank you Chancellor, perhaps I will then. Goodnight sir, end transmission R2."

The Droid beeped and the image of the Chancellor dissipated. Anakin slowly made his way back into the bedroom and sat down next to his wife again. He started to stroke her hair in the familiar way and she reached out for him.  Carefully, he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, and then started to get undressed. He chose to forgo the tea and just rest for a few minutes before entering the fresher. Lying on top of the covers, he draped his left arm across his wife's sleeping form and the last thing that he was aware of was that of Padmé, taking his hand into her own.


	8. Come8

Come Undone

Chapter 8

                  "So, even though they don't 'approve of the attachment', circumstances dictate that allowances can be made for the time being." Anakin snorted in mock disgust. Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine were involved in a game of Aldusian Chess, a game that required it's participants to often think many, many moves ahead. He moved his piece over a few spaces and smiled. 

             "Although I am still technically Obi-wan's, apprentice I am also ostensibly planet bound for the duration." The young man shook his head, an exasperated, yet oddly amused look upon his countenance.  "While he runs off and finishes a rather boring negotiation on some outer rim planet, I am required to spend 8 hours a day either in 'lessons' with Masters Mace or Yoda or practicing my saber technique. I believe I have you, Your Excellency... check."

          "Not so fast my boy," Palpatine returned his smile, moving a piece of his own into an attack position. "And in the meantime... they allow you to reside with Senator Amidala then? Indeed, the council is being very, shall we say understanding?"

        Anakin moved another one of his pieces, a look of triumph on his face.

"Understanding isn't the word I would use. I told them in no uncertain terms that I would be with my wife and if there would be a serious conflict with this issue, the lost twenty would become the lost twenty one. Prophecy or not, I am a man that will choose his own destiny. If it means parting ways with the Jedi order than so be it, but I will follow my heart from now on. I love her and nothing, not the Jedi, not anything, will come between us. Mate, your Excellency. I've beaten you again. Care to be trounced in another game? The council is busy with its own matters and Padmé's healers claim that I am underfoot when they are working," here he paused, all the brash cockiness washed away in an instant. "Perhaps it is just as well… I cannot stand to see her in any pain…" 

             "They do what they must my young friend, but I'm a little surprised…. you have no idea of the gender of the child?" Palpatine asked. The tone was innocent enough but the eye's flickered briefly. "I would have thought a Jedi as gifted as yourself would be able to discern that relatively minor detail…"

                  Anakin shook his head; he couldn't bring himself to tell the Chancellor that he was afraid to know… perhaps 'afraid' wasn't the right word. The idea of another being, even if it was a part of them was just too… too… it felt like an intrusion, but whether it was on himself or Padmé, he wasn't really sure.  Besides, he and Padmé had made a bit of a game of it… a privet game… No, he just… couldn't. 

                Instead, Anakin emitted a slight chuckle and began to set up the pieces again.

               "Not even 'The Chosen One' can be all knowing..." the words came out smoldering with vitriol, and controlled rage. "Although I think the term is a matter of convenience… If I am in training, 'the CHOSEN ONE' must not be held above the others. If I fail… then I must not be working hard enough…  I grow more tired of the Jedi and it's archaic ways every day…

               Palpatine smiled more broadly. "Indeed… But as for the game,  I'm afraid that two games in a row are quite enough for me Anakin." His tone lowered and became soft and seductive.  "I am surprised that the council has not included you in the war planning meetings. You've already proven what a great strategist you are." He moved to put the game away, his voice still low and conspirital. "Perhaps I can interest you in more of those Holocrons I showed you a few weeks ago... I know you found them as fascinating as I thought you might.

               Anakin nodded absently, lost in his own thoughts for a moment. "Yes they are very interesting, your Excellency," he said at last. "But haven't you shown them to Master Yoda?  He would probably be most helpful in discovering many of their secrets..."

              Palpatine cut him off sharply. "You haven't spoken to anyone about these Holocrons have you? It could be very detrimental for both of us." 

              "Oh… Of… of course not Excellency." Anakin stammered.  "It's just that I thought..."

            "Yes, yes..." Palpatine cut in. "Sometimes I forget how youthful you are. Perhaps we should leave it for another time if you're not ready..."

             "Oh no Excellency, I didn't, I mean... If you would still care to show me sir. Other than my wife, you seem to be the only one who has any faith in me anymore." Anakin offered the Chancellor a feeble smile. "I apologize for any offence..."

            "None taken my boy," Palpatine's own smile returned. "I'm sure that you must agree that in these dangerous and uncertain times one must be exceedingly careful. Come with me then, we can continue your education...."

******************************************************

               In another part of the city, at the Jedi Council Temple, Master Yoda suppressed a shudder. Thankfully, none of the other members of the council had noticed, but to him, it was as if a shadow had passed over the face of the sun. 


	9. Come9

…..

Come Undone

Chapter 9

        Anakin slowly made his way up to Padmé, who was sitting on the couch, a data pad on her lap. She was busily trying to sort through reams of information before her and it was starting to give her a headache. There were millions of clones that would have to have some sort of placement soon as the war was winding down and a thousands systems crying out for either retribution or restoration. At the moment, the whole mess seemed insurmountable and she hardly noticed it when Anakin sat beside her and started gently massaging her shoulders.

          "Hard day beloved?" He asked, working his hands down her back, unsuccessfully trying to wrest the tension out of her body.

       Padmé sighed and put the data pad down and she rolled her head around, relishing the attention. He seemed to know when and where the worse of the pain was, and she already began to feel a bit better.

        "It was your son," she began and she laughed as he looked at her questioningly, eyebrows raised. "The way he was sitting today, nothing would really fit but this gown..." An outburst of laughter from Anakin interrupted her. "What is so FUNNY?" she demanded, almost throwing the data pad on to the table. Dormé has to find me more Senatorial gowns if we are to keep this a secret from the general assembly for much longer. It's so damn frustrating and all you can do is laugh like its some kind of JOKE?"

         "But it IS funny Padmé," he chuckled, trying desperately to control his mirth. "When we are just holding each other, or talking about the future, it is 'our child'. When you are not feeling well or having a bad day it becomes 'my son'..." He fell back laughing harder than ever. Padmé, seeing the truth in his observations quickly joined in. She pushed him farther back down on to the couch, joining in his laughter as he pulled her down with him.

          She sat up a little, and looked deeply into his eyes as the laughter subsided and she slowly lowered herself back down, placing a soft, tender kiss onto his lips. She kissed him again, a little more sensually this time and he eagerly responded, his own passion becoming more evident with each kiss. As he brought her closer to himself, letting his hands run farther down her back and then up again, he pulled her hair free from its clasp. He watched it fall about her shoulders in a glorious cascade and as she shook it out, and as Padmé moved her hips seductively over his own,  he gasped aloud. Now, she lowered her face to his even more slowly, eyes half lidded with a slight smile playing about her lips. 

                 "Still find me '_amusing' Skywalker?" she asked him huskily. "Or perhaps… something else…" She kissed him again, slowly and deeply, and began to run her free hand down his chest, teasing._

           "Oh Force Padmé," he said at last, playing with a free strand of hair, his voice a little shaky. "Are you up to this?"

               "Possibly," she admitted, and she started kissing him again, tracing a line from his lips down to his chest before he practically shot up. "But not here..." She giggled at his wide eyed reaction. "Someone might walk in. Take me to my room Ani, and I'll show you things I never learned in the Junior Administrators League..."

              Only too eager to oblige, Anakin picked her up and carried her to the room, headless of the signal from the Jedi council that they wished to speak to him again.

              What ever it was that they wanted, it would hold until tomorrow if need be. Anakin had far more important things on his mind.

******************************************************

           They lay together, belly to belly, his arms encircling her almost protectively. Padmé closed her eyes, listening to Anakin's heart beat that, only now just beginning to slow down. 

   "I did that," she thought to herself, a little smugly. "His desire for me..."

          Here she paused, suddenly a little afraid. What if he wouldn't desire her anymore? Find her attractive? Now, there was just the 'lump', but in a few months that lump would become...

       She poked at him lightly, "Ani? Are you awake?"

        He sighed heavily and ran his fingers up and down her back.

         "Sort of..." he admitted, his eyes still closed."Why? Do you want to... you know, again?" A slight pause.  "Already?"

          "No," she said finally and slowly rolled off of him to lay by his side. He pulled her close again and sighed, already succumbing to sleep. 

            "Ani," she whispered, and receiving no reply, she poked him again. "Anakin, it's important, wake up!"

           "What then..."

            "Do you still find me attractive?"

          No answer.

          "ANAKIN!"

         "Wha-hu? Yes, of course... I'm tired Padmé, can we talk about this later… Please?"

      "Will you still find me attractive in a few months when I look like the side of a freighter?" she pressed.

        "What kind?" he replied little grumpily.

         "WHAT?" 

         "Corrilian… Geonisen… Jawaian..."

        "JA-WA-ian? But Jawa's don't make..." She started to get angry before she suddenly realized that he was joking. 

      "You're cruel Skywalker!" she cried. "You're just being silly!" 

       He pulled her close again, still not opening his eyes, and sighed deeply.

         "Asking silly questions... you expected different answers? Love you Padmé.... night…"

         Unsatisfied, Padmé tried a new approach. "What will happen, when we can't make love for a while? What then?" 

           "Always ways..." Anakin replied, his voice thick and sleepy. "Wouldn't matter either way. Just be with you... good enough... love you.... "Another deep sigh.

               Padmé considered this and realized that he was truly being sincere. Anakin has always put her desires and needs far above his own and if she told him no, for what ever reason, he wouldn't even consider it an issue. Her heart soared at the thought, how lucky she was to have him, how happy they would be together. All three of them. The Jedi council had begrudgingly accepted the relationship and the Chancellor would help smooth things over on the senate's side. Yes, only happier times ahead… She smiled and at last let herself drift towards sleep. 

              "Love you Ani," She whispered, snuggling down into his embrace. "Forgive me?"

              The only response she heard from Anakin was a gentle snore, he had obviously considered the conversation at an end quite a few moments ago. She kissed him tenderly then rested her head back on to his chest, relishing the slow and steady beating of his heart.


	10. Come10

Come Undone

Chapter 10

                               Obi-wan approached the door to Senator's (he still couldn't bring himself to think of it as "Anakin and the Senator's home") new apartment with some trepidation. Another day, another confrontation with the Jedi Council but this time, they had actually given Obi-wan (that he felt should have been his a long time ago,) the leeway to try a new approach in dealing with the young Jedi. Master Yoda himself had come to Obi-wan, realizing that at this point, Kenobi was very possibly the only man (the only Jedi) whom Anakin would actually listen too. 

                   "Much anger in him still," the old master said sadly. "Concerned for him, concerned for the Senator and the child, the council is… Go to him, Obi-wan. Speak to the Senator as well if you can…"

               It had seemed like such a simple proposal at first, but standing here at the door…

             "Master Obi-wan, always a pleasure…" Dormé beamed as she granted him entrance. "Mistress Padmé is in the sitting room, please come in…"

               Obi-wan bowed slightly and followed Dormé into the sitting room. Although it had only been a few weeks since he had seen her last, the change in the Senator was remarkable. She was sitting on the couch, feet curled up beneath her legs; her hair loosely tossled on top of her head, her belly had grown… fuller… A protocol droid, indeed the same one that Anakin had rebuilt as a child stood behind her, data pads in hand. 

                    Padmé looked up and smiled, "Good afternoon Master Obi-wan," she said brightly. "On the insistence of my Jedi healer 'Master Skywalker', I usually have a rest at this time of day. However, as he's not here…"

                      Obi-wan bowed a little stiffly. "I apologize madam, if I've arrived at an in opportune time…"

                       "Sit down Obi-wan," Padmé insisted. "If Anakin were here, we'd be taking that little nap together…"

                       "Excuse me Mistress Padmé," Threepio interrupted. "If Master Anakin were here I don't see how you could sleep in the time you spend together in the afternoons…"

                         "Threepio…" Padmé warned softly, but to no avail.

                         "It's just that the noises that come from your sleeping quarters…"

                         "Threepio PLEASE…" Padmé's voice rose a notch and she coloured slightly.

                         "…Are hardly conducive to 'sleeping'…" he finished satisfactorily. 

                         'Threepio, can you please assist R-2 in my office…?" Padmé sighed resignedly.

                         "R-2 has thoroughly checked these data pads Madam…"

                          "Then please check them again… and a third time if necessary…" she cut him off, leaving no room for argument this time, and with a prissy little bow, the droid headed into the small office.

                           Padmé lowered her head momentarily, still a little embarrassed. "My apologies Master Kenobi," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Anakin says that there is a flaw in his etiquette programming but he finds it so amusing that he refuses to rework it. I think he was planning on sending the droid to the Ambassadors ball next month…"

                               Well, at least he had kept some of his sense of humor. Much better than hearing that the black rage that seemed to consume him with every meeting with the council. Anger over increasingly minor things, the last outburst over his demands for more freedom from the confines of the Temple and the newest training schedule they had imposed on him…

                                "Where is he Senator?" Obi-wan asked softly. "Is he here?" (On Coruscant?  He wanted to add, but didn't dare.)

                                 "Down in the Gymnasium, working off some tension…" she replied absently, taking the tea that Dormé handed her. 

                                   Obi-wan accepted his with thanks. "Does he do that often?" he had tried to phrase the question causally, but Padmé was all too familiar with the situation.

                                    "Often enough…" her reply was friendly, but her voice was wary.

                                    There was no way around it, Obi-wan had to be straightforward with her. "Has he… has he 'changed' in any way?" he asked carefully. 

                                      "Changed? How do you mean… changed?" she replied, her voice becoming cooler as she regarded him from across the room.

                                        Damn the woman! She was almost as impossible as the man who's child she carried. "He seems to be suffering from… he's angry… short tempered…"

                                        "Well, between the Jedi and the Chancellor, and his ministrations to myself…"

                                              (The Chancellor? What in blazes was he doing in the Chancellors services?)

                                              "He is exhausted… What are you implying Obi-wan?" Years of staring down opponents in the Senate came into play as her eyes bore into him. 

                                                 "Has he…. 'hurt you'?" he said at last and Padmé stared at him in disbelief. 

                                                  "HURT ME?" she said, aghast.

                                                  "The Council fears for you and the child…" he began but Padmé cut him off, furious.

                                                  "What do you want me to say Obi-wan?" the chill of her voice belying the fire of rage in her eyes. "What do you want to hear? That he beats me? That he forces himself on me? That our children are a result of rape? Forgive my ignorance Obi-wan, but do I believe that even members of the so called Sith would not lower themselves to such atrocities..."

                                                    Obi-wan, an old hand at such outburst, refused to be baited.   "I said the COUNCIL fears for your safety…" he interrupted softly. "I did not say I agreed with them…"

                                                         "But do you?" She asked, not missing a beat.

                                                           "I am concerned for both of you… All of you" he answered cryptically, and he turned his head towards the door. Padmé followed his gaze and a few moments later, the figure of their discussion entered the room. Anakin, dressed in a training tunic and trousers, headed directly to his wife, seemingly oblivious to the Masters presence. 

                                                           "Why are you still up?" he asked, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "My son needs his rest as does his mother… Master Obi-wan…" he said dryly and smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "Another lap dog mission for the Council or truly a social call?" 

                                                              "Anakin…" Padmé scolded gently and he lowered his head, a little chastised. When he looked up again, Obi-wan felt his heart break a little. There before him, all traces of the angry young man were gone and only his learner, his friend remained.

                                                              "I'm sorry Obi-wan," he smiled, and lightly poking Padmé's abdomen. "My SON has me running myself more ragged than you ever could. If it's not a Bothan stewed Nerf at two am, it's a Nubian sweet cake at three…"

                                                              Padmé pushed him away playfully. "And who is WORSE Master Jedi?" She teased. "For someone who claims that his son tells him that he wants to be held by his father at all hours of the night…"

                                                                Feeling, perhaps rightly so, that he was intruding on a rather privet moment, Obi-wan cleared his throat, rising and both Anakin and Padmé 

collapsed into fits of giggles. Unable to help himself, Obi-wan allowed himself to join them briefly. At last, he rose again heading to the door. 

                                                                 "If there's anything I can do for you… either of you…" he began only to be interrupted by Anakin.

                                                                  "Have supper with us…" he entreated. "Please… Master. We would be honored.

                                                                      "Yes, please…" Padmé joined in, her eyes that had been so angry so shortly before now seemed to be pleading. "We would both love to have you… well, all of us… if you would…"

                                                                        Obi-wan nodded, understanding far more than he let on. "I would be honored…"


	11. Come 11

Come Undone 

Chapter 11

              Obi-wan would look back at this last meal with Anakin and the Senator with a mixture of bittersweet reflection. When he arrived, they sat down to a pleasant, yet unassuming meal that was complimented with an exquisite bottle of wine from Padmé's home world. In his heart, Obi-wan admired her taste in wines far more than he did in her choice of men, but begrudgingly had to admit to himself that her influence had a marked, positive, effect on the young Jedi.

            Anakin had been attentive yet unobtrusive in dealing with Padmé's… condition. 

He had insisted on doing all the serving and tidying up (something that had been as rare as flying banthas back at the temple…)  and his affections had been demonstrated in subtle, tender ways. His adoration of her was total, and in any other relationship would have been seen as a wonderful thing… if he had only been something other than a Jedi…

           They had retired to the sitting room and, over another glass of the Nubian vintage had played a game of Unbetund. Halfway through the game of knowledge, Padmé conceded her own defeat and contented herself with just listening to the two men banter back and forth. After a short time, (at Anakin's insistence) she rested her head on a pillow in his lap and despite her claims of not being tired, she didn't even notice it when a blanket was draped over her prone form. 

             Anakin stroked the top of her head absently with his left hand while his artificial arm rested easily over her waist and the soft swell of her belly. He too had conceded defeat to Obi-wan after a amicably fought battle that had lasted the entirety of not one but two bottles of the wine. Their conversation drifted from one generality to another until it at last wandered inevitably into politics and the Jedi Order itself…

           "Can't you see Obi-wan?" Anakin began again, obviously becoming exasperated. "The Crèche is already almost empty, no new initiates have been brought into the order in nearly two years! And what with the Repatriating Act that has taken many of the younger potential Jedi back to their home worlds…"  

            "That will all change when the war is over Anakin…" Obi-wan stated succinctly, trying to maintain his own sense of composure. "The interim council has already begun to look into ways to recruit new force sensitive beings… even those who might be beyond the normal age for training…"

              "And rip them away from their families as Qui-gon did to me?" Anakin snapped bitterly. "Try to.. to… 'train' the love out of them? I tell you from experience Obi-wan that it will NOT work as well as the Council in it's infinite wisdom seems to think…"

               "I did not say I agreed with them Anakin… " Obi-wan said softly. "Again, you seem quick to rush to judgment…"

                 "As are they…" Anakin growled softly. "They condemn my relationship with Padmé in the one hand, yet insist on my staying on for 'further training'…" He paused, softening.  "To be honest Obi-wan, that smacks of your involvement… you always seem to be there to try and save me… even from myself sometimes…"

                Obi-wan was about to reply when both he and Anakin noticed Padmé stirring. She sighed softly, raising her hand to brush his cheek.

                 "Are you being difficult love?" she asked sleepily. 

                 Obi-wan chuckled softly, "When is he NOT Senator… Padmé…" he corrected himself suddenly. Anakin threw him an unreadable look and shook his head, returning his attention fully to his wife. 

                  "What time is it?" she asked as she sat up, a little more awake now.

                  "Late enough for you to retire with my son my love." Anakin said softly. "yet early enough that perhaps Master Kenobi would join me in the gym for a bit of a work out?"

                   "He believes that a little wine will make it easy on him…" Obi-wan added slyly. "The apprentice forgets that I can drink a Corrilian freighter pilot under the table and STILL beat him in a fair fight…"

                     "And the OLD MAN forgets who made him spend three days in the healers ward back at the Temple when he challenged me to a 'no limits' workout  six weeks ago…" Anakin retorted with a gleam in his eye. 

                        Padmé ran her hand through her hair and with a little help from Anakin, stood up. "Why don't you two pirates go down to the gym and work out your 'aggressions' and leave me in peace. Anakin, will you leave a note for Dormé telling her not to worry about the dishes, that I'll take care of them…"

                          "Don't worry, I'll do them myself in the morning, Love…" Anakin told her tenderly, rising to escort her to bed. "You go rest, and the old man and I will go have it out for a bit…" With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Anakin turned his attention  to the Master.

                          Obi-wan, who had also risen, gave Padmé a polite little bow and smiled at Anakin. "The 'Old Man' would be delighted to teach you a lesson my friend… goodnight… mistress…" he bowed again as Anakin lead Padmé to their room and waited patiently for Anakin's return. When he emerged from the bedchamber, a harder look had seemed to come over his face and Obi-wan blanched inwardly. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as easy as he initially had thought….                  


	12. COme 12

Come Undone

Chapter 12

                  "Is she resting alright?" Obi-wan asked, trying to keep his tone conversational.

                   Anakin sighed. Once again,  as soon as the topic turned to Padmé, his whole being seemed to soften. 

                   "She  was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow," he said quietly. "I have told her time and time again that she needs to slow down, to let others do some of the work but she insists on pushing herself… she won't allow anything to come between herself and her damnable causes…"

                    "Not unlike a certain young man who's company she keeps…Someday she will have to choose…" Obi-wan chastised him gently but Anakin only grunted in response. If the remark bothered him, he did not show it. 

                    The two men made their way to the gymnasium where Anakin, taking a key from his pocket, opened a hidden repository and removed two 'cold bladed' training sabers. Unlike regular Light sabers, the cold bladed sabers could not cut anything but they still could inflict  serious injury however. Obi-wan remembered seeing; as well as being,  a youngling that was sent to the infirmary with broken bones caused by a well placed blow from one of those ostensible 'training' weapons. 

                   Still, he stripped down to his trousers and bare footed and shirtless, he took the proffered piece. Anakin turned his back to Obi-wan, placing a protective glove over his right arm. The synthi-skin was almost humanly realistic, but could be easily and severely damaged in such a bout and despite his well placed connections, it would be more trouble than it would be worth to have it replaced. As he paused to take a drink of water, Obi-wan suddenly became aware of the horrendous amount of recently healed scarring on Anakin's back. His consciousness flitted briefly over the light (and very recent) human scratches and settled on the deep seated wounds that covered him like an illustrated history of suffering. Obi-wan had not been at Salliche, the last major battle that Anakin had been involved in, but he had heard enough. The revised history that had turned a tactical disaster into a martyrdom for the dead and the Republic. The horror stories of almost all of the survivors, the few that there were. Anakin had been one of five… no, three.  Two had died of their wounds afterwards… and he never spoke of the incident or the aftermath to Obi-wan or any of the Jedi healers that he knew of. In the brief moment that they were visible, the scars, the wounds spoke volumes.

                         Anakin, seeming to sense Obi-wan's gaze, only shrugged and took up his own weapon.

                        "Are you ready then?" the question was innocuous, but his gaze had become stony. Obi-wan who had quickly regained his composure by confining his reaction to a slight paling, nodded in agreement. The two men bowed and took their stance, Obi-wan in a classic form three defensive stance and Anakin, ever the aggressor, the powerful form four. 

                          Anakin jumped forward and swung his weapon at Obi-wan's knees, attempting to knock him to the ground. Obi-wan countered with a thrust and parry that caught Anakin off guard and quickly disarmed him, he fell back, growling angrily.

                         "Yield!" he cried and reluctantly, Anakin nodded his assent. They started again, thrust, dodge, slash, neither man willing to give up a single quarter even though they both were tiring. Anakin seemed to be running on raw fury and Obi-wan realized that he would have to put an end to this soon. He was about to throw down his saber when suddenly, the voice that had tempted him before; in what seemed to have been an age ago, came again, cool and enticing._   
  
                'The whelp has defied you, again and again... made a fool of you! Now, teach the pup a lesson he'll not soon forget...'_

                He wanted to give into the voice… its words smacked of the truth after all… "_Now! Now was the time and place!_  _Show him WHO really is the Master…"_

            For a moment he DID surrender to it's siren's call. His attacks became more aggressive and he forced Anakin back towards the wall. Furious,  Anakin redoubled his efforts just as Obi-wan broke free of the spell and his attack became defense. 

                "Anakin! Anakin STOP!" he cried blocking the increasingly fierce attacks but to no avail. At last, when his opponent began what might well have been a killing blow with a Jung Ma, Obi-wan threw himself down to his knees, and casting his saber aside, he took the traditional position of unconditional surrender. 

                   "YEILD!" Anakin shouted, his eyes blazing, his saber held over his head the rage coming off of him in waves. Obi-wan was taken aback, he was in the classic supplicated position of defeat, what more could he want?

                     "YEILD!" Anakin shouted again, his voice nearly a shriek. "NOW!"

                     Force what was wrong with the man? Did he need to conquer his former Master so utterly? What by all that was holy had possessed him? And that voice…

                     "Yield… I yield Anakin…" he said at last, watching the anger, and the raw hatred… slowly fade from the young man's eyes. 

                      "Yes… of course." Anakin said at last offering his had to Obi-wan. No apology, no explanation. Nothing. It was more than a little troubling. And the voice…. He would talk to the masters about it tomorrow. About many things…

                       "You will excuse me Obi-wan," Anakin said suddenly, with out preamble. "It is late and Padmé… I'm sure you understand…" he began to get dressed as if nothing untoward had happened yet quickly threw his shirt on and put the Training Sabers away. 

Obi-wan discreetly had agreed, and once again bidding the young man good night, he took his leave.

                     "The dark side grows stronger each day Obi-wan…" Master Yoda's words plagued him as he returned to the temple, he suddenly wondered if perhaps Anakin had _also_ heard the voice…

                      Anakin crept back into their flat, at first wanting to immerse himself in the shower and try to wash away the feelings of dread that darkened his soul. He had wanted to_ kill_ Obi-wan tonight! He had been furious with him… 

                      "She will have to _Choose_…" 

                       The memory of the vision assaulted him… when he had looked into the abyss, and something had looked back…

                      "_Choose, or they will choose for you_…"

                     Whom could he talk to about such nightmarish visions? Who would understand, who would listen? Not the Jedi Council, that was for sure. Even Obi-wan, for all of his proposed understanding had reacted in horror at the few marks left over from his acts of love with Padmé… Saintly Obi-wan Kenobi, unable to accept the most basic of human expression of love…

                     He stood there shivering, the fear threatening to over take him. Suddenly, he wanted, no, he _needed _to be with Padmé. If she woke up, she would complain about his crawling into bed in this state but it would be a small price to pay. To be with her was to be in grace, in safety. As quietly as he could, he got undressed and carefully crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her. To his surprise, instead of chastising him, she snuggled herself closer up against his body and slipped his lower leg in between her own. 

                      "You alright?" she asked, her voice muddy with sleep. "Cold… you're shaking…"

                       "Better… now…" he murmured softly, nuzzling her hair, and it was true. He felt the anguish and the pain run out in a torrent as once again she snuggled still closer.

                        "Good…" she mumbled softly, and he realized that she was already falling back to sleep. To his surprise, he found himself quickly following.

                          But to whom could he turn? Not Padmé, he'd never burden her… The answer came to him suddenly, like a bolt out of the blue. Palpatine. Of course… never judging but always willing to listen and sometimes offering very valuable input, the Chancellor would be the perfect person to talk to… He knew that he could contact the Chancellor tonight, the man often kept late hours, but for now… for now he was content just to lay next to his beloved wife. She was safe, and warm, and his. Anakin sighed contentedly, and his last conscious thought was that her hair smelled of wild flowers….


	13. Come13

Come Undone

Chapter  13

           Padme' sat on the couch, watching her husband pack a few remaining items into a small kit bag. As usual, he was packing light, taking only a few essentials.

           "Ani, I don't think you should be doing this," she sighed, stirring a cup of sweet tea.  "If the Jedi council finds out you've been leaving the planet with out their knowledge..."

           "The Council doesn't have to know anything, Padme'," Anakin interrupted her, perhaps a little more sharply than he intended. "Besides, I have to do something. The Chancellor needs to know exactly what's going on and can't always do it through 'official channels'..."

           "That's another thing," Padme' started back, a little angrily. "There's  something that's just, it's just not right any more... and I don't like it when you go away on these 'missions'..."

            Anakin sat down next to her and tenderly stroked the side of her arm, obviously intent on changing the mood that she was in.

           "What beloved? Are you afraid of my not coming back to you?" his tone became light and teasing. "You shouldn't fear after all, these aren't fighting missions, more like… information gathering. On the quiet, so to speak..."

        "Spying you mean." Padmé sighed, reluctantly giving in. "Ani, I don't like this..." She looked deeply into his eyes and continued, almost carefully. "No," she said at last. "It's just when you come back… for a while you seem... well, different."

          He stopped and pulled back for a moment, his face darkening. "What do you mean… 'Different'?"

           "Like that!" snapped Padmé, exasperated. "You come back and it's like you've brought a Nubian thunderstorm with you! You have to go and hide for a while and sometimes even then..." Her voice trailed off considering.

             He raised his hand again, and putting his arm around her, started to stroke her side this time. "I'm sorry Angel…" He leaned closer in and sighed himself. "I didn't realize that I was taking things out on you..."

              Padme' shook her head sadly. "You're not... but there's a feeling.... as if you loose part of your soul each time you run one of these 'errands' for the Chancellor." She looked at him, eyes wide in earnest as she pulled away a little. "Ani, it scares me..."

              "And me too," he thought but he wouldn't dare voice such opinions aloud. Instead, he offered her a disarming smile and snuggled closer to her again. "Padmé, I'm thinking of us... of our little one." He nuzzled her throat suggestively, "and any future additions to the Skywalker family...". 

               "How?" She demanded absently, yet returning his touch. "What does that have to do with anything?",.

                  "Everything, beloved." He smiled, and then took his free hand and gently moved her hair away from her face and then  nuzzled her softly on the cheek. "The Chancellor has hinted that there may be positions to be filled after the conflict is over.". He traced a line of soft kisses to her ear and whispered suggestively, "Positions to be filled here and now if you're up to it."

                  Padmé pulled away and tried to hide her smile with limited success. "You're trying to change the subject Mr. Skywalker! Now stop it..." 

                He kissed her again and moved his other hand up along her side. She gasped when he gently stroked her breast with the back of his hand and she quickly pushed it away.

              "Anakin!" She cried and stood up suddenly. "It's not going to work this time. What do you think the consequences will be if the council finds out?"

           "I AM thinking about those consequences Padme'" Anakin snapped, his ardor all steam and ashes now. "Being a Jedi doesn't mean we are exactly rolling in Republic credits now. What will happen at the end of your senatorial term?" He softened considerably as tears began to well up in her eyes and stood up taking her into his arms again. "I just want us to be safe and happy Angel. I don't want our baby to grow up like I did, so unsure about the future. My mom and I, we lived with the knowledge that Watto could sell either one of us at a whim..."

                         Padmé shuddered and pulled him closer. "I can't, I don't even want to think that could happen."

                      "Can you imagine, Padmé? What if..."

                       "No!" She buried her face into his chest. "Alright, I won't argue with you about this anymore. You must do what you think is for the best. I'm just afraid, for all of us."

                        Anakin held her closer still, gently rubbing her expanding belly, "It's only for a couple of days," he whispered softly, "and I'll contact you as soon as I can..."

                      "Love me..." She said suddenly. "Love me Ani, so I'm not afraid anymore... at least for a little while."

                            He cupped his hand under her chin and raised her face to his own and they shared a lingering kiss. "Feeling up to the challenge love?" He teasingly leered at her. "You do realize that I do have a few HOURS before I have to go..."

                           He pulled away slowly, taking her hand in his own. 

                          Padmé smiled at him, blinking away the last of her tears. "Are you challenging me Jedi Skywalker? I can assure you that I am quite capable of holding my own, but if you need PROOF..."

                          They both dissolved into glorious fits of laughter as they headed into the bedroom together, their troubles and fears set aside for the moment, but not forgotten.


	14. Come14

Come Undone

Chapter 14

(unrated)         

                 Things progresses rapidly over the next few months. Padme`  rallied endlessly in the Senate for a reduction of the military, and Anakin continued to split his time between the Jedi Temple, the Chancellor and his wife.  He would come back from his various assignments, often meditate for a while, and they would share the rest of their evening together. Because of the unconventionality of their union, they were still often without outside visitors but still, they were relatively happy.  

                 This evening, however; Anakin came back to their flat and with barely a word, and went in to their shared bedroom to meditate.  Padmé looked up and shook her head; it seemed to happen more and more often these days. He would come home increasingly agitated and had spent many nights just wanting to be held or hold her in return. On some, (well as she was being honest with herself,) most of these nights, he would shiver terribly, seized by demons that he could not or would not exorcise and yet despite her protest, he would not speak to any healers, Jedi or otherwise. Even Obi-wan had expressed his exasperation with Anakin. To her own despair, it  seemed that as of late the only words they could share would be angry ones with neither man willing to concede an inch in any discussion. From Republic politics to Jedi Council policy, if one said black the other invariably would say white and it saddened her to see such good friends drift… no, to be ripped apart like this… They had been through so much together, hopefully things would pass soon enough. Perhaps when things settled back in to a semblance or normalcy… after the baby was born… If Anakin refused to give a little more than she would try to convince Obi-wan… although they had disagreed on many occasions,  Master Kenobi would at least listen to reason instead of simply drawing away…  Her mind drifted back to Anakin, who had still failed to reappear from the bedroom. Tonight, she decided, she would do anything she could to get him to open up to her. Perhaps she'd been neglectful of him? Not understanding enough? After all, he was fighting on entirely different fronts, not only with the Jedi, but on the military side as well… That and trying desperately to be everything he seemed to think that she wanted of him… it was all a little too much perhaps.  A sly smile crossed her face as she considered an idea. If anything, she could at least lighten his mood a little.

          About an hour or so later, she walked into the bedroom, a little surprised to find that he gone straight to bed with out a word.  

          "Ani?" she called softly, concerned now. "Are you ok? What's wrong beloved?"

          "Yes... no," came the reply, Anakin's voice shaky and unsure. He was lying with his back towards the door. "I... I can't talk about it Padmé I'm sorry." 

           Her heart ached to see him like this. She decided that if he would let her, she'd, well; she would do what she could.

          "Ani," she repeated. "Can I come lie down next to you? I just want to be with you, OK?"

           He hesitated, and for a moment she thought that he might refuse but at last he said, "Yes." A pause as he rolled over to face her. "I'd like that Padmé. Please..."

          She slowly made her way over to the bed, dropping her robe on to the chair and  as she pulled back the covers, she realized that he was still wearing his loose sleeping trousers. This struck her as a little disturbing, it something he never did when he was with her alone.  She settled into his embraced, which was tense and unsure again. Padmé realized that he was obviously under a great deal of stress, yet oddly had not found any relief in his meditations. Concerned,  she started to stroke his arm and he pulled away suddenly.

         "I'm sorry Angel," He said, his voice heavy with emotion. "I just... I can't do... I can't..." he choked. "Please, try to understand..."

         Padmé kissed him tenderly, she understood perhaps more than he realized.

Determined now, she slowly slipped her hand into the front of his trousers with a lover's familiarity.

         Anakin gasped, but did not pull away this time. "Padmé! What are you doing? I just told you..."

          She gently kissed him again. "Hush," she whispered, seemingly oblivious to his reaction. She began to stroke him slowly and playfully. "You need this... let me help grant you some release."

         He rolled his head back and moaned her name softly as she continued, tenderly moving her hand up and down, softly caressing and applying gentle pressure here and there. He reached over for her but she brought her hand back up and pushed him away.

          "But Padmé..." he began to protest but he stopped as she started anew, with more urgency now. 

         "I love you Ani," she said quietly. "Please, always remember that..."

           He was shocked by the speed and sudden intensity of the climax. He wanted to pull Padmé tightly in close as if he could somehow bring her into himself, to share the experience and cried out her name again and again before the rush of sensation washed any semblance of conscious thought.  

           She smiled and she kissed him again, knowing her gesture of love had been well received and had hopefully given him at least some reprieve…

           At long last, he let out a long, contented sigh, visibly relaxed now. Padmé smiled again. 

           "Padmé," he began. "I... I don't know what to say... I mean... Force.... Angel..."

           Padmé interrupted him with a small giggle. "You're welcome, my love. I hope I helped..."

           "Helped?" Anakin managed a weak shake of his head. "By all the gods Padmé... you are the very light of my being... Without you..." His voice trailed off as she ran her hand along his chest. No, he would not entertain such thoughts right now...

           She slowly climbed out of the bed and slipped her robe back on. "I'll make us something to eat," she smiled at him again. "I don't think you ever do on these missions these days."

           He returned her smile with a sly grin of his own. "There's a LOT of things I don't do when I'm not with you. Perhaps after supper we can... well... discuss some of them?"

           Padmé laughed as she headed towards the kitchenette and Anakin only smiled.

           A little later, he came into the sitting room where they shared their meal in a relative silence, Anakin still occasionally lost in thought, but no where near as distant as he had been only a few hours before.

           At long last, they were laying together again, comfortable in each others embrace, but soon Anakin began to show signs of discomfort. Padmé began to explore his chest lightly with her fingers, dragging strands of her hair after them.

           "Do you need a repeat performance?" she asked him suggestively. He took her hand in his almost reluctantly and shook his head.

           "At least for the moment," he smiled but his smile quickly faded and his tone became serious.

           "Padmé" he started, and bit his lower lip in frustration as if he didn't know how to begin. "How much longer... I mean..." He put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Almost on cue, the kicking started in earnest. Padmé, who had become quite used to this by now only sighed.

            "Not soon enough," she admitted. "But the healers say we have another 6 weeks or so before we should start to be really concerned." She gave him a soft lingering kiss and whispered, "We can, you know, make love practically until it's time if you REALLY want to..."

           "It's not that," he replied softly, stroking her hair. "There's one more thing I must do... I need to... well; I.... only for a few days... a week at the most and then, I never will have to leave again..." He bit his lip again, this time hard enough to bring blood.

           Padmé sat up and regarded him carefully.

           "Why? Why Now?" She asked, suddenly afraid. "Ani, talk to me!"

           "Padmé, Angel... Beloved," he began again, unsure. "It's not that I have a choice, please... I can't talk about it now. Please." His eyes, beseeching her to try to understand, not to be angry.

           After what seemed to Anakin to be an eternity, she sighed resignedly, and lowered herself back down.

           "When do you have to leave?" She asked at long last. "Will you stay tonight, at least? Please Ani...."

           "I have a transport leaving at dawn, but yes... I can… I will. Padmé, I can't begin to tell you how much this hurts me. If there were any other way..."

           Padmé put her finger over his lips and he kissed it almost out of reflex. 

           "I don't want to talk about it anymore," she said sadly. She kissed him tenderly in the crook of his throat and let her hand wander down his chest again, slowly and sensually. "Let's make the most of the time we have together. 

            Anakin nodded and slowly brought his hand up cupping her chin. He looked deeply into her eyes and slowly brought her lips to his and kissed her again, and again, relishing her very being. He loved Padmé. She was his wife, his lover, and his friend. He was terribly afraid, but as long as he drew breath, no harm would come to her, or their unborn child.


	15. Come15

Come Undone

Chapter 15

Padmé _knew_ she was dreaming. Anakin was still on his assignment from the chancellor and he had not been able to send a message yet, but she could almost swear she was hearing his voice. She sighed and tried to settle back into deep sleep again. Maybe she could still dream of Ani...

"Don't worry R2; it looks like she needs to sleep." The hologram said a little sadly. "Play this message when she wakes as I won't be able to rebroadcast for a while. Rest well beloved. I miss you..."

As Padmé struggled to get up, the sudden movement caused a shock of pain to run through her abdomen and she froze, willing the pain to subside.

"No!" she thought. "It's too soon! Oh Ani!" She cried out as the image faded, knowing she had missed talking to Anakin by the smallest of margins.

She rubbed her stomach gently, trying to sooth away both the pain and activity. 

"Not yet, little ones," she murmured softly. "Your father wants to be here for your arrival. What a surprise he'll have! He thinks there's only one of you..." She smiled wistfully. "Besides, you're early. Not for another few weeks at the least." As if to contradict her, the pain flared up again and she felt the movement beneath her hands. She gritted her teeth, silently willing both the movement and the pain to stop and finally, after a time it did.

"R-2, play back the message please." Padmé smiled at first, but her joy quickly diminished as she listened to the message with growing despair.

Unusually enough, Anakin was dressed in civilian cloths. 

"Hello beloved," the message began and the holo image smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I haven't been in contact sooner, I really can't tell you everything...Anything that's going on. You'll just have to try to understand that things aren't working out as well as I had hoped, that I might be away longer than I had anticipated. Padmé, beloved... I want you to return to Naboo, the Chancellor has already promised to have a transport arranged for you within the next few days." He took a deep breath and continued. "Padmé, I've... I've done some… things... The Chancellor is supposed to be smoothing things over... but for now we both think it's safer for you just to be home on Naboo... Not with the Jedi... just, home... I'll join you as soon as I can...Don't worry R2, it looks like she needs to sleep. Play this message when she wakes as I won't be able to rebroadcast for a while. Rest well beloved. I miss you..."

The figure faded away and R2 whistled mournfully. All Padmé could do was sit there and look blankly at the space where her husband's image had been moments before. Go back to Naboo? What had could he have done that required the intervention of the Chancellor? Her mind reeled and she had to close her eyes to fight off the tears. What was happening? Anakin, her beloved Ani... 

A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought. It was Dormé, who had come back to Coresaunt shortly before Anakin's departure. Padmé had been relieved to have her there, not only for the company but for the fact that she  seemed to know exactly what needed to be done at any given time. Now however; she only stood there, looking a little confused.

"M'lady, Master Obi-wan wishes to speak to you. He says it's important." 

Padmé briefly considered telling _Master Obi-wan_ exactly where he could stick his light saber and his 'important discussion', but then she thought better of it. With a heavy sigh, she slowly pushed herself to the edge of the bed. Dormé was at her side instantly, helping her to her feet and Padmé flinched in anticipation of a fresh bout of activity from the babies. This time, thankfully, they remained mercifully still.

"Please tell Master Kenobi I'll be with him shortly," she said resignedly. Dormé nodded in agreement and walked back out to the sitting room. Padmé sighed again, and began to replait her hair. She may not have felt like the great mistress of the household, but she would be cursed if she would let the Jedi Master know that. After a quick glance in the mirror, she carefully made her way into the sitting room to join them. A snake of fear wound it's way inexplicitly in her stomach, and she hesitated. 

"Sith spit woman!" She thought angrily to herself, using one of Anakin's pet phrases. "It's Obi-wan Kenobi, Ani's friend and mentor, not some monster from the bowels of the planet." Still, she was very afraid and had to force herself to enter the room despite her misgivings.

"Master Obi-wan," she began, a large false smile on her face. "How pleasant it is to see you..." Her voice trailed off when Obi-wan did not return her smile. In fact, if anything he looked almost more pale and drawn as she did herself. 

He regarded her almost sadly. "Senator Amidala. Padmé, We need to talk about Anakin. Do you know where he is...?"

"No," she said slowly. "He didn't tell me anything, just that he would be away for a little while and not to worry... Master Kenobi, what has happened to my husband?"

Obi-wan tore his gaze away and looked at the floor. "Senator," he began again, "This is harder than I thought... Did he not tell you? He didn't... Oh Gods!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "There's no easy way to say this Padmé. He left the Jedi Order a little over a week ago... There had been meeting of sorts... it  ended in a slaughter. One of the survivors, he described a Jedi that looked like Anakin..."

Padmé didn't hear the rest of what Obi-wan had to say. She collapsed slowly to the floor in a faint, an expression of shocked horror on her face. Obi-wan rushed to her side, sending Dormé into the kitchen to get her some water. He cursed under his breath. Why in Blazes did these things have to fall to him? 

        "Are you all right Milady?"

"Padmé? Senator…"

Padmé blinked blearily, momentarily confused.

"What...? Dormé quit mothering me, I'm alright! Obi-wan! I'm a grown woman, quite able to... to... Oh!" Her face went white as her breath hitched in her throat.

Obi-wan helped her to a sitting position and turned to Dormé.

"Get a bowl! Quickly!" he snapped at the handmaiden, who raced into the little kitchenette to get one.

"No..." said Padmé suddenly, trying to maintain a semblance of control. "Just help me into the fresher... Please..."

As carefully as he could, Obi-wan obliged. 

"Leave the door open," he commanded her gently. "I'll be just outside if you need anything."

She started to reply angrily but was suddenly seized by a fit of vomiting. Obi-wan discreetly moved away from the door but the sounds of her retching seemed to permeate the entirety of the little flat.

"How long has she been ill like this?" He asked quietly, and Dorme' shook her head.

"A few days. There's been pain, but she won't let me call the healers in. Before you came Master Kenobi, I was going to bring them in anyway. She won't listen to me, she's too much like Master Anakin in that regard."

Obi-wan considered this. "She's due in how long? What... Six weeks?"

"Twenty six days," gasped Padmé as she staggered out of the little room. 

Obi-wan put a steadying arm around her waist and lead her to the couch, Dormé followed behind and sat next to her, holding Padmé's hand.

"How long have you been feeling the pain Padmé?" Obiwan inquired gently. "Describe it to me, if you would."

Padmé took several deep slow breaths, unable to answer. She shook her head as if to brush the inquiry aside.

Obi-wan tried to mask his concern but his voice grew stern.

"Padmé, I want you to come back to the Temple for a bit, I don't like this, not at all."

Padmé shook her head again, barely able to make an articulate reply. "No!" she said at last. "I can't go. Ani wants me to go back to Naboo... I can't..."

Obi-wan, normally was quite a level headed man, but he was quickly loosing his temper now.

"Padmé, you don't seem to understand the situation. Your beloved husband is certainly not in a position to help you at this time! You cannot stay here and you are most decidedly in NO condition to travel to Naboo! There is the very strong possibility that your child is coming early..."

"Children," she interrupted him with a pained wince. "Not child... Children..."

This time it was Obi-wan who was rendered speechless. He could almost hear Master Yoda's voice in his head. "Now, things are worse."

"By all that's…" he spat finally. "Does he know?"

Padmé managed a little more composure.

"If you are referring to my _'husband_', no, Anakin doesn't know that they are twins... I... I haven't had a chance to tell him." She started weaving back and forth on the chair, the colour leaving her face.

"M'lady!" Dormé cried out, trying to keep her from falling. Obi-wan swept her up into his arms, as Anakin had done so many times before but she had already lost consciousness again. He started for the door, determined now.

"Master Kenobi!" Dormé pleaded. "What are you doing?"

"I will take her to the Temple infirmary, she'll be the safest there." He grimaced. "If... if he comes for her, or tries to contact her, tell him to find me. He'll know where… and how." 

Dormé needed no further explanation, and she bowed her head in agreement. "I am not worried about the Master; he would kill to protect her if necessary."

Obi-wan only nodded, not admitting to Dormé that it was exactly that which was what he was afraid of.


	16. Come16

Come Undone

Chap16

Chiron, the healer, took charge as soon as they had reached the Temple infirmary. She had Obi-wan lay the semi conscious Padmé onto the bed and before he could say a word, she had made a cursory examination and began fussing about. Without warning, Chiron suddenly pulled out her arm, began gingerly swabbing it with an antiseptic. As the healer produced a syringe, Obi-wan and finally found his voice. 

"Master Chiron, she's already in labor, are you sure that's wise?" He immediately regretted his statement, feeling the burning glare of the Master Healer upon him.

"Master Kenobi," she began icily. "I have been birthing children of all species for over fifty standard years. Do you presume to try to tell me what to do in this instance?"

Obi-wan, feeling properly chastised, lowered and shook his head. Feeling Padmé's hand relax in his, he started stroking her head tenderly, his lips pursed in frustration.

"You have strong feelings in the matter Master Kenobi, and for the young woman," Chiron told him softly.

Obi-wan continued stroking her head, once again at a loss for words. At last he nodded his assent. 

"Her lover, I mean… the father…is... was... my Padawan learner. He should be here in my place." His voice broke, "I feel like I've failed..."

"Don't punish yourself Obi-wan," the Healer started. "You did not make his decisions for him, you couldn't stop him from doing what he's done and you can't go back and change the past now."

Obi-wan shook his head, once again drawing the considerable wrath of Chiron. 

"Think young man! Are you going to blame yourself for him leaving her like this next?" She raged at him suddenly. "Poor put upon Obi-wan Kenobi! Needs to save the cursed universe from itself! For the love of the Force Obi-wan, there's only so much you can do and as I see it right now you have two choices. Number one, sulk and bemoan your fate, or two, accept what has happened and deal with the consequences. If the rumors are true, and your Padawan has turned to the Dark Side, your young lady friend here will need all the protection she can get…" She turned on her heel and headed out of the room to continue preparing for the imminent birth.

Obi-wan continued to sooth the sleeping Padmé, silently promising her that from now on, he would serve as her protector, no matter what the cost.

******************************************************

In a small holding on Rava five, Anakin Skywalker paced back and forth. For several days he had been restless, and today he felt even more so. The Chancellor had promised to see "Her" safely back to Naboo, so why did he feel so... so... wrong? 

He closed his eyes, willing himself to become one with the force, to meditate and clear his senses. The Jedi Council had taken his resignation with surprising ease, almost as if they had expected it. How much did they know, or suspect? His new instructor had assured him the simple tricks and shielding would block even the Masters of the council from seeing the... the... He shook his head, trying to escape the train of thought and refocus. If the council could not understand, how important, how useful that some of the so called "dark arts" could be if handled properly... Well, that was their own lookout. The Chancellor had told him in confidence that he had great plans for the future, that soon he would need a permanent right hand man... Anakin shivered at the thought. A position of power, of strength. A way to keep his loved ones safe. He hadn't been able to bring himself to tell his wife about his departure, nor Obi-wan. He flinched inwardly, using the names of his loved ones made it harder to distance himself from the situation. Now, unbidden, Padmé's face drifted into his mind, as beautiful as she had been on their wedding day. Oh force he missed her! Resigning himself to the fact that he was worried about her, he made some quick mental calculations. If all went well, she would be back on Naboo by now... Safe.

His brooding thoughts were interrupted by one of his commanders. His presence had brought Anakin back to the here and now and Anakin felt his mood darken. For the man's sake, it had better be important.

"Yes," he snapped, not turning around.

"M'lord," started the officer, obviously beginning to realize his mistake, he decided to press on none the less. "Sir, there has been another outbreak of separatists attacks on the city." He swallowed hard, then continued. "The Chancellor wishes you to put a stop to it right away. I think you should..." Suddenly, the man thrust his hands to his throat. He couldn't breathe! Try as he might he could not pry the invisible hands from his neck. He started choking, strangling.

"I don't need you to tell me my duties, Captain," Anakin said evenly, apparently oblivious to the man's distress. "Prepare your men and we'll have this little matter cleared up shortly." He released his hold on the man, who started gasping for air. "…And Captain, if you disturb me again, I can assure you that it will be for the last time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" he wheezed, backing out of the room, suddenly realizing exactly how close he had come. "As crystal SIR!"

When the man was safely out of the room he relaxed, a little angry at himself for loosing control. He knew that it was primarily because he was concerned for Padmé, but still... He sighed deeply and began to prepare for the attack. After this little incident was taken care of he would send a message to the Chancellor and have her looked in on. The sooner he could go home to her, the better he would feel about everything.


	17. Come17

Come Undone

Chap16

There was pain. She knew that. Somewhere there was pain, and voices. She breathed deeply and thought she smelled flowers, almost. Ani was next to her, holding her hand, encouraging her. Vaguely she was aware of someone else encouraging her to 'push' and oddly enough, 

there was the sensation of something... something, a weight... and pain. It became a more personal thing now. The 'flowers' she could smell... and PAIN!

"ANI!" Padmé cried out, "ANI! Please! It hurts! And I'm afraid! ANIIIIII!"

"Padmé, it's all right! You're safe..." 

Obi-wan held one hand tightly and smoothed her forehead with the other. He took the small air mask and held it to her nose and mouth. 

"Just breathe a little Padmé," he encouraged her. "This will help, I promise. Just a little..."

"Ani," she whimpered, but her breathing became slow and steady again. She was back at the meadow on Naboo... surrounded by wildflowers, Ani beside her... the pain was still there, but distant, impersonal. More pressure... that voice again saying that she should 'push' and that odd sensation... the flowers faded... more voices... encouragement to do something... Obi-wan's voice directly in her ear whispering incomprehensible things... The PAIN!

"ANI!" She shrieked, unaware that in that instant, Anakin Skywalker, thankfully alone in his quarters, was brought to his knees. Her shriek was suddenly harmonized by a new sound, a baby cry.

"Your daughter!" Chiron announced happily, she handed the little girl off to an assistant who quickly spirited her off for a moment. Padmé  protested weakly but was seized with new, sharper pains. Deeper and angrier than before.

Chiron gave a grunt of frustration and muttered to herself. 

"That's quiet enough of THAT, young lady," she growled. "She needs to hold back a bit." She signaled to both Obi-wan and the medi-droid that controlled the anesthetic. Obi-wan nodded and grimaced 

Padmé cried again briefly, but slowly relaxed. Obi-wan continued to stroke her hair and face, wishing that Anakin were here. On an impulse, born of sheer desperation, he tried to tap into the Master/Padawan link that he had once shared with Anakin. He found a small chink in his mental armor... a little corner that hadn't been closed off completely.

With all of his might he sent an image to Anakin of Padmé lying in the infirmary… or tried to. It was as if a door had been slammed on his face such was the force of the rebuttal, but it hadn't come from Anakin himself. It was almost as if… as  if an outside presence had noticed the attempt at contact and had rushed in to prevent it. He took his one hand and rubbed his eye. He was going to have a large headache very soon but he felt that it had been worth the try. After all, it had not been Anakin who had cut him off, perhaps there was hope after all. 

Chiron shook her head and motioned for her assistant. "The other one's in trouble, we'll have to take matters into our own hands.

As if she heard the prognosis, Padmé started to writhe and cry out again. She had felt Ani, she was sure of it! The scent of wildflowers came back again but this time she resisted. The meadow on Naboo was a _memory, Ani was somewhere in the here and now and she NEEDED him! Dimly, in the distance she heard a woman's voice, telling her to calm down, that she was hurting her baby.., but NO! It couldn't be! She tried to call out to Anakin again but she couldn't get enough air... the sent of wildflowers had become cloying, acrid... She gasped once more and then fell into the nothingness._


	18. Come18

Come Undone

Chapter 18

On Rava Five, spurred on by his increasing apprehension, Anakin once again tried to meditate. It was harder, in this foreign and alien place and he often felt strangely detached. Dispassionate. Yet there was also an undercurrent here.. . he felt always on edge. His men went in fear of displeasing him, as the slightest infraction seemed to draw the harshest punishment, but he hadn't killed any of them in anger. Yet.

Anakin had posted a guard at the door of his quarters, demanding privacy and had made it quite clear that under no circumstances was he to be disturbed. He had tried to send a message to Naboo, and had received no reply as of yet but this didn't concern him too terribly. After all, it was a long tiresome journey and Padmé was more than likely sleeping again. Still, he could not shake that distinct feeling of unease.

He took several long, slow, deep breaths. With each one he tried to push his surface thoughts aside, trying almost desperately to clear his mind. With one breath, Rava five was gone, his subservient underlings the next. Padmé was harder to dismiss, she kept creeping back into his line of mental sight, beckoning and calling to him. At last, he gave in to it, falling into wherever, or whatever, he would see.

He was drawn into the vision (_memory?). It was the Naboo, and the field where they had made love (_She'd ridden him like a beast_) and he was sure that it was where their child (_His SON_) had been conceived. She had been far less inhibited (__gloriously bare) than himself, unmindful of the cold (_How could she stand it?_) or the idea of being 'caught' (_10 years of being a monk_) outside. She was the loving (__hedonistic) woman in his life who sheltered him from the dark (she would consume his soul) and he would go anywhere she asked (__pain, intense PAIN OH GODS THE PAIN!!!!!)_

He was brought to his knees with the intensity of the sensation, shocked out of the reverie and back to reality. Never had he felt so.... torn, so lost. He knew that he should stay here, that she was perfectly safe. He'd been training as a Jedi since he was in his ninth year, sometimes, often times, the force visions were merely manifestations of one's own fears. He KNEW this! Best to just put it aside, and get back to the business at hand. Best.

"Send a message to the commander that I wish to see him immediately. I will be leaving this Force forsaken holding to attend a privet matter and I must be sure that these fools will not hand it over to the Separatist by their sheer incompetence in my absence."

"But Sir!" a frightened voice came over the com. "What shall I tell the Chancellor?"

"Tell him... tell him..." For a moment, Anakin lost the now familiar hardness to his voice and it became gentle. "Tell him I've gone home to my wife. I should return within a fair amount of time. The Chancellor is a hard man, but in this instance he'll understand."

"Yes sir..." came the uncertain reply. "As you wish sir... is there anything else I can…"

Anakin sighed and switched off the com, already tiring of the obsequious chatter. With luck, he could make planet fall within the week, although the recent activities of the insurrectionist often made interstellar travel difficult. Ten days at the outside, at the very worse. His child still wouldn't be due for at least two weeks and he could spend some privet time with Padmé before... well before the whole galaxy went mad. He smiled at the thought. Despite his misgivings and their differences, he knew that Obi-wan would still be involved in his child's (_son's) life. Perhaps, just perhaps, his child (__son) would follow in his footsteps and take __some Jedi training._

With a rare smile now on his lips, Anakin threw his few belongings into a kit bag and headed towards the shuttle bay.

"I'm coming home beloved!" he thought happily to himself. "Coming home at last!"


	19. Come 19

Come Undone

Chapter 19

Padmé felt more restless than usual and she was almost desperately lonely. Leia was fast asleep in her cradle and Luke, poor sickly little Luke; he was still in the hospital wing, recovering from the traumatic birth that had nearly taken both of their lives. They only had been seen by a few visitors, most notably Bail Organa, who had been vital in the evacuation of the Jedi Crèche'. The remaining members of the Jedi Council had decided on this unusual course of action as a result of the Separatist attacks on the core systems over the last few weeks. Yet she was glad when they had been permitted to move out of the nursery. All of the children of the temple, from infant to youngling, had been sent off world to such places as Alderan and Kamparas and the nursery had become such a sad and empty place. Oddly, to Padmé, for some reason,  the Jedi Nursery had always been almost frightening, the feeling of stolen lives seemed to permeate the very air of the place.. It was a like a memory, always a hairsbreadth out of reach and the thought made her shudder involuntarily. It was times like this she missed Anakin the most. His warmth, his touch... just his very presence. She sighed aloud again and slowly sank down into a chair to rest a bit. It had been a little over a week since the birth of the children and her Jedi protectors had reassured her that they were still trying to contact him as of yet, all efforts had been fruitless, so far. She only had to be patient and have faith in them. She had broached the idea of approaching the Chancellor and they had told her that they would consider it, but so far there had been nothing... no word, no news, nothing. Tears began to well in her eyes. "Oh Ani!" she thought. "Force I miss you! I wonder if you even know yet..."

She was brought out of this self reflection by a knock at the door. Without opening her eyes, she granted admission. To her surprise, it was the Healer Chiron, with a bundle in her arms.

"Someone wants to see you Lady Skywalker..." She gave a rare smile as she placed Luke into her waiting arms.

Padmé's face fell. Because of her birthing injuries, she had been given medications and they had insisted on her bottle feeding both the children. Unfortunately, even after they deemed it safe for her to nurse them, she still hadn't had the chance. Luke had still been too ill and Leia, Leia had quickly developed an almost fearsome independence, wanting to look around at her surroundings while she fed. She seemed to be happy in anyone's arms, as long as she knew she was the center of their world. (Master Windu had spent almost half a day with her at one point, singing and rocking her in his arms. He had threatened to grievously harm anyone who dared so much as hinted that he was being blatantly manipulated by a child that was less week old but had secretly sworn up and down that he had been the recipient of her first smile. )

The memory gave Padmé a fleeting smile but then reality seemed to crash back down on her.

"I don't have anything to give him..." Padmé started but Chiron shook her head.

"You can just nurse him directly, I'll help you get started, then leave you two alone for a while. I'll check on the other youngling before I leave though."

Padmé nodded absently, completely absorbed in her young son. This was the first time she had actually been able to hold him for any length of time. He was so tiny, with a small shock of fine blond hair, and his father's distinctive chin.

"Oh Ani," she lamented sadly. "You should be here to see this..." Suddenly, she looked up and saw the holo cam and a smile crossed her face. He might not be able to be here at the moment, and she knew that the Jedi would not allow her to travel to Naboo yet. No, she couldn't meet him there, but she could have something waiting for him when he arrived. A little greeting, so to speak. As carefully as she could, trying not to disturb her sleeping infant, she rose and turned on the holo cam. She set the timer to allow herself a moment to sit down and get comfortable and as soon as the recorder started, she smiled and began.

"Hello beloved, I have someone who wants to meet you..."


	20. Come20

Come Undone

Chapter 20

Anakin arrived at the busy Theed center and quickly secured a small privet transport.

"Where to Sir?" the driver asked, a little in awe of his uniformed passenger. Anakin smiled, he felt as if a huge weight had been removed from his chest the moment they had entered Naboo's airspace. There was a lingering disquiet, but he assumed it was merely the anticipation of seeing his beloved.

"Sir?" the man repeated, a little anxiously.

Anakin, startled out of his momentary daydream, apologized and gave the man the address, asking him to hurry. "My wife," he explained. "It's our first child, I haven't seen her in a while..." he trailed off, a little wistfully.

"Have six of them myself, boys and girls. First one's off to the academy next month. The wife and I are very proud..."

Anakin nodded absently. Something just didn't feel right. He had wanted to surprise Padmé and so he had not sent a message announcing his return but he was beginning to wish that he had. He sighed and settled back into the chair, he would be home soon enough, and could put these disquieting feelings to rest.

******************************************************

On Coruscant, in the Jedi Council chambers, Master Yoda broke himself out his meditation, sensing that Mace Windu and Obi-wan were waiting outside of the door.

He bade them to enter, a scowl on his wizened features. Mace sighed; it was an expression that seemed to be perpetually on the Jedi masters face these days.

"Before it could be stopped, a transmission was sent. Made to its destination, part of it did." Yoda said sternly.

"What transmission?" asked Mace, genuinely perplexed? "To where?"

"Naboo..." Obi-wan murmured, and he swore softly. "Do you know how much she told him?"

"About the boy child, for sure. The girl is still unknown to him if what the Senator told us still holds true." Mace grimaced, "Until we know for sure, we must consider their safety."

"Masters," Obi-wan began, confused. "We don't know for sure if my Padawan has... has..." He couldn't finish. The idea that Anakin had gone over to the dark side seemed unimaginable to him. "I don't believe it." He said finally. 

Yoda pursed lips thoughtfully. "Notwithstanding Obi-wan, prepare the worse we must. We need to see for ourselves as resigned by hologram he did. No one has seen your apprentice for several weeks and no knowledge of his whereabouts the Chancellor's office claims to have."

Mace nodded, "We must discuss the evacuation of the children in any case, Obi-wan..."

"The Senator will not like the idea of them being hidden from their father," said Obi-wan thoughtfully.

"Never the less," Yoda stated resolutely "Until the truth is known, to our decision, she must confer. The choice is not hers to make."

Obi-wan grimaced, but said nothing.

Mace threw him a look. "Obi-wan, do not overstep your involvement in this matter any further, it was enough that you brought her here and allowed the deception to take place. We will decide what is best in this situation, and if that means removing the children and their mother, than so be it." He gave Obi-wan a dismissive wave and turned his attention to the traffic outside, indicating that for now, the conversation was over. "Perhaps you should go and see to the arrangements." 

Obi-wan gave a quick nod and turned to leave. He paused at the door and regarded the two masters. "If he has turned, Masters, then what do we do? His power is formidable..."

"Always in motion is the future Obi-wan," Yoda reminded him gently. "We cannot assume anything."

"Yes Masters," Obi-wan agreed but in his heart, he wasn't so sure anymore. About anything. He bowed and left the two Council members alone in the room.

After a he was gone, Mace turned to Yoda and regarded him carefully. 

"And if he has... There aren't enough Jedi, none that would be strong enough to take him if the Chosen One has joined the Sith. All would be lost "

"No... Not lost, Master Windu," said Yoda sagely. "Hope, there always is."


	21. Come21

Come Undone

Chapter 21 

When he reached the apartment, he felt fear coil itself in the pit of his stomach. Almost reluctantly, he dismissed the transport and went inside. The room was eerily quiet and he instinctively drew his light saber.

"Padmé?" he called softly. He searched inwardly trying to find her presence through the force. He tapped into their bond gently and realized with a sinking feeling she wasn't there. He turned to leave, unsure exactly where he was going when a voice broke the stillness.

"Master Ani!" C-3po exclaimed joyously. "So good of you to come!" 

R2-D2 beeped and whistled urgently and Threepio snapped at him. "Oh of course he will want to see the message... just give him a few moments"

Anakin leaned heavily against the wall, barely noticing the young woman in the hallway. 

She gasped when she saw him and out of reflex he ignited his saber, its blue glow illuminating the gloomy room.

"Dormé?" he asked, incredulous. "Where's Padmé?" his voice rose as panic crept in. "Is she all right? Oh force! I shouldn't have left her! But I had no choice! None what so ever!"

"Master Anakin!" she cried. "It is you! Oh the mistress was so worried!"

"Dormé! Where is she?" Anakin cut her off.

"Back on Coruscant..."

"What? Dormé?  Why in blazes are you here in her stead? Tell me from the beginning. What happened? Is she alright?" He stood up to his full height, blazing with anger. Dormé, who had spent her entire adult life training and working as a body guard, was not intimidated and she pulled herself up to match him.

"Master Anakin!" She started, keeping her tone level. "If you will sit down and listen for a moment, I will explain everything that I know to you, but if you insist on acting like a wild Bantha in a glass shop you won't accomplish anything!" She stared at him hard, refusing to back down. At long last, seeing no alternative, Anakin sat down fuming.

"Alright," he said at last, exhaling. "I concede that if Padmé were in any real danger that you would not be here. Dormé, please tell me where she is? At least put my mind at rest on that front."

Dormé nodded. "She's at the Jedi Temple with Master Kenobi."

Anakin hissed angrily but allowed Dormé to continue.

"Right, the day she received your LAST message, she went into labor," ignoring his vulgar outburst, Dormé continued. "Master Kenobi took her to the temple and the next day the soldiers came. I went in her stead because the Jedi had decided that it would be safer that way, that as far as they were concerned, Padmé Skywalker, nee' Amidala, would be escorted to Naboo with her droid servants and that would be that."

Anakin spat angrily. Once this matter was taken care of, he would take personal pride in court marshalling the soldiers responsible. Every last one of them to a man.

"Master Obi-wan said that if you were to try to contact her that I should direct you to him personally. He has taken care of her, and is keeping her safe." 

Anakin gritted his teeth. "3PO said R2 has a message?"

"Yes, of course," Dormé agreed. "It's a rather personal message, and it's short but I think you'll enjoy it. I'll leave you alone to view it as it IS really meant for you... Please understand Master Anakin, with Miss Padmé being in such a vulnerable state, we all thought it was for the best."

Anakin bit his lip hard; it was a habit that he'd been unable to break despite numerous attempts. "Yes, of course," he shook his head. "I apologize..."

"No need Master Anakin, if you need me, I'll be packing for the return to Coruscant."

He dismissed her absently and motioned for R2 to begin playing the message. For once, he was grateful to be sitting as the initial scene before him almost brought him to tears. A small, blurry figure appeared in the hologram and when he realized what it was, tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Hello beloved," Padmé began. "I have someone who wants to meet you..." the image faded in and out then held for a moment. "Luke, meet your father. Ani, meet your son; Luke Skywalker..."

The Holo moved in closer to the babe in her arms and although Padmé was still speaking, the sound was distorted and fading. He got one last glimpse of his son before the picture disappeared entirely.

His voice choked with emotion, Anakin had R2 play back the message three more times before he stopped, speechless. 

"Oh Force," he gasped. "Oh beloved..."

              He had to compose himself. It would not do for Obi-wan to see him like this, despite the fact that this was obviously a life changing moment. He just couldn't bring himself to show weakness. Not to Obi-wan, and not now. He asked R2 to open the line of communication. Obi-wan, safe on Coruscant, with his wife! Anakin found himself filled with a growing black, fury. 

Obi-wan appeared as a hologram in front of him, looking tired and disheveled. At the sight of his old master, Anakin took a long deep breath, trying to maintain control, turning away from the holo projector shaking with rage. An uncomfortable silence permeated the room, both men unsure where or how to begin. 

"He wants me to plead!" thought Anakin angrily. "Grovel like a whipped dog as if I were his Padawan still! He's holding MY WIFE and SON hostage! If I give in now, he'll try to run my life, OUR LIVES, forever! I won't have it!"

"Anakin..." came Obi-wan's voice came from behind and Anakin wheeled around to face him.

"WHERE IS SHE??!" he demanded, furious now. "TELL ME!"

Obi-wan's hologram took a step back, shocked at the intensity of Anakin's rage. 

"What's wrong my young Pada...." he cut himself off suddenly, aware of his mistake.

"WHERE?!" Anakin shrieked picking up a small vase and throwing it at the hologram where it shattered on the floor. "What have you DONE WITH THEM?"

"For the love of the Force Anakin, calm DOWN!"

         Padmé is  _FINE_ as is your...your son, the little boy, your _SON_ Anakin... Luke, and your… Padmé, they're fine. They're _BOTH FINE! They are safe..."_

Obi-wan's soothing voice had the desired effect and Anakin's formidable temper cooled a little. 

"Where?" Anakin demanded again, a little less agitated but still seething. "This is the last time I will ask, I warn you in earnest Obi-wan. Where ARE THEY?"

"Here," Obi-wan admitted. "At the temple. As I said, they are safe; you have nothing to fear for them."

"I am NOT afraid!" snapped Anakin. "You have my _WIFE! MY WIFE!"_

Obi-wan maintained his composure. "Anakin, what in blazes has come over you? You know that of all places in the galaxy, the Jedi Temple is the best place for her to be at this time! You've lost all ability to reason..."

"Reason?!" Anakin began, as if to start on a fresh tirade, but Obi-wan waved him off.

"Poor choice of words, I admit and I apologize. The point is, she and the babe are well protected and will remain in _OUR_ care until the council deems it safe to release them..."

Anakin snarled, "I should have you _ARRESTED _for this! How dare you!"

"I have no control in this matter Anakin," Obi-wan afforded him a sad look. "Please believe me..."

Anakin glared at him, but said nothing, conceding the point.

"We need to discuss things, my old friend." Obi-wan said slowly. "There are... rumors. Some of the Masters say you have been... using, testing the Dark side of the force. That you have been sampling its power..."

"What of it?"

"Anakin, that is dangerous, and unacceptable, you know this."

"There is an old saying, Obi-wan," Anakin interrupted. "A friend told it to me... would you like to hear it?"

Obi-wan only nodded his consent.

Anakin smiled wryly. "A wise man once said, 'Whoever does not want to die of thirst among men must learn to drink out of all cups.' I have been… sampling… some of them…  Do you understand?" 

Obi-wan was shocked into silence. Horrified. This was something he could not, would not believe. Not without seeing his former student with his own eyes. He thought for a moment, and at long last began again. 

"Anakin, we MUST talk about this, face to face. Man to man. There is a small station on Hesperidium. Can you be there in a week? Coruscant is too dangerous for you now. If you set foot on the planet..."

"I AM aware of the supposed danger to myself and the place of which you speak, _GENERAL_ Kenobi," Anakin's voice grew cold. "I am flattered that your concern for my _WIFE'S well being also seems to extend to myself as well." Anakin paused, considering and his voice took on a harder edge, and his words were clipped. "I am tired of these delaying tactics Obi-wan. You have two days. I expect a current Holo of my wife and son at that time. We also will make arrangements for myself and Padmé to be reunited as well. 'The Jedi Council' will be dealing with a fate far worse than the threat of the dissolution of the Republic if there are __ANY set backs. _ANY_, setbacks whatsoever. I promise you..._

Skywalker OUT!"


	22. Come22

Come Undone

Chapter 22

        Anakin had briefly considered subverting Obi-wan yet again. It would be too easy just to disregard the warnings, head to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple with a small battalion of well armed troops and retrieve Padmé and his son. Simple, and far too dangerous. He didn't like the idea of leaving them there but until he knew for sure exactly what Kenobi had in mind, at least for _NOW, it would be for the best. Padmé would be safe for now and if it came to it... well, there would be no possible way for the Jedi to appose him on this, despite their misgivings. By all the Gods this was __HIS family and his decision alone as to what would be best for them!_

He paused and took a few deep breaths. It wouldn't help either of them to get angry and he was well aware of  Dormé's wrathful stares. He turned to Dormé with an almost wry smile.

"How soon are you leaving then Dormé?" 

"I have a transport that will take myself and the protocol droid which leaves with in the hour. Do you require something else?" she replied archly.

           Ignoring the biting remarks, Anakin removed a box from his bag. There was a familiar snapping hum sound, followed by a second as Anakin first ignited the blue green light saber he'd removed from the box and then the one from his belt.

                  He held them up together, blue and blue-green blades humming harmoniously. He smiled, seemingly satisfied and extinguished both of them, putting one in back in the box, and one back one his belt.

He handed the box to Dormé, still smiling.

"I made the second one out of spare parts," he grinned. "I want you to take this to Padmé and give it to our son, this way he can get a head start on loosing them just like his father."

At this last remark, Dormé countenance melted, and she returned his smile at long last. 

"I'll see that she, that they get it sir," She laughed. "But why don't you just give it to her yourself?" 

Anakin joined in her laughter. "I'd just like him to have it now, that's all. Maybe then, when I finally see her again, she won't want to run me through! Force Dormé, I miss her, but I want what's best for us too." He grew suddenly serious. "Promise me Dormé, that you'll take care of her, no matter what happens..."

Dormé furrowed her brow. "Of course I'll take care of her master Anakin," she stated succinctly. "Although you're wife is very resourceful, I'm sure she can take care of herself." She finished this with a smile as Anakin handed her the box containing the light saber. She placed this last item in her bag and stood there almost expectantly. They stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, and then, as if on some unspoken cue they reached for each other and embraced.

"Goodbye Master Anakin," she said, the tears beginning to fall freely. "We will see you soon."

"Of course you will Dormé," he replied, thinking that it would most likely be sooner than she thought and very possibly under very different circumstances. "But you must hurry, your transport will leave soon and my wife and son await your arrival! Let me help you with those..." He picked up the two bags with a grunt. "Force woman! You're almost as bad as Padmé when it comes to packing! I don't know if I'm a Jedi or a Nerf!" This incited another burst of laughter from the two of them which lasted until they had loaded the bags into the small transport. As soon as she was gone, Anakin dropped his playful facade and his face clouded again. 

"R2," he called. "I need to send a message to Padmé but I'm sure that the Jedi will try to stop it from reaching her. Can you retrace the origin of her message and reply?" The droid almost mournfully whistled to the affirmative. "Alright then," he smiled coldly. "Let's begin..."


	23. Come23

Come Undone

Chapter 23

               When Padmé reached the small privet quarters the Jedi had assigned to her she paused, taking a deep breath before she went inside. She would NOT show weakness, she would NOT CRY!

              It took her three attempts to finally key in the correct code that granted her access and when the door finally opened, she rushed into the little room where her children lay sleeping. Sabé, who had traveled back to Coresaunt to be with Padmé and the children, was roughly pushed aside. Shocked at her mistress's irrational behavior, she stood at the doorway, uncertain as to what to say.

               "Mistress Padmé?" she asked tentatively, and receiving no answer she tried again.

              Padmé had picked up both Luke and Leia and cradled them both in her arms, sobbing. 

              "Get OUT!" she screamed. "Just leave us alone Sabé! Please!" At this out burst, both children started crying lustily, joining in their mother's tears.

              She failed to notice Obi-wan Kenobi joining Sabé in the doorway. Sabé was about to speak but Obi-wan raised his hand against it. Very slowly he made his way over to Padmé and carefully, one at a time, he removed the twins from her arms and handed them to Sabé. 

        "Padmé" he said gently, holding her close, her sobs wracking both of their bodies. He motioned to Sabé to take the children back out into the main sitting room and began rocking Padmé back and forth, whispering small endearments trying to calm her down. At long last, her sobbing began to subside and she slowly pulled away from his embrace, regarding him for a moment.

             "Padmé," at last he whispered softly. "I'm so sorry..."

             Suddenly she slapped him, hard and angrily across the face, Obi-wan winced but said nothing.

       "_SORRY?!" she choked. "Damn you Obi-wan! Why didn't you tell me?!" she made to slap him again but this time he was too quick for her._

        "Please Padmé," he said quietly. "I assure you I didn't know it would be that bad for you. Even Jedi, they forget what it's like to..."

             "To what?" Padmé spat. "Is it common practice to whisper, and make accusations... Don't they know I _HEAR THEM_? I see them _LOOKING_ at me with either utter loathing or what is almost worse, false sympathy? They say he's become a _MONSTER! My ANI! And that you... you've __FAILED him and that it was __MY fault that he's "turned"! That he broke the blasted "Jedi code"... that he will... he will..."_

             She broke down sobbing, unable to continue.

    Obi-wan pulled her close again, allowing her to cry, silently cursing Anakin all the while. He saw the flashing light that heralded the incoming message but for the time being, he shielded Padmé's attention from it. The whole world was crashing down around her, around them, and in his heart of hearts, he knew that the message would only bring her more grief.

"Damn, you Anakin Skywalker!" he said quietly under his breath. "Damn you…." 


	24. Come24

Come Undone

Chapter 24

After what seemed like hours, Padmé's tears and sobs at last settled into only a few dry hitches. She once again pulled away from Obi-wan and moved to sit down into a rocking chair that had been placed discreetly into one corner of the little room. She began to rock slowly back and forth, staring blankly into the distance tears drying on her cheeks. At last, even the hitching sounds stopped and the only noise in the room was the soft thump as the back of the chair hit the wall.

At long last, Obi-wan broke the silence, a little concerned. "Padmé," he said quietly, unsure of what else to say.

Padmé smiled vacuously, still staring off into the distance as she rocked. 

"Ani made this," she said softly. "I don't know how on Coruscant he hid it from me, or where he acquired the wood...'Midnight requisitions' he called it... made it right after he found out that he was going to be a father..."

"Padmé... Padmé..." Obi-wan started again, growing more concerned as she seemed to drift farther and farther away. He knelt down next to her, stopping the rocker with one hand and touching her cheek with the other. "Don't do this to yourself. Please..."

Her smile fell away but she stubbornly remained distant. 

"No, Ani..." she whispered. "Not my Ani..."

"Damn it Padmé! Enough! You're stronger than this! Snap out of it!" he bristled. "Don't fall into these delusions of martyrdom, it doesn't become you!"

"Yes..." she said slowly. "It doesn't..."

Obi-wan knew he hadn't brought her back completely yet and he gently took her face into his hands, trying to make her look directly at his own.

"Padmé," he said, more firmly this time, but she refused to acknowledge his presence. Suddenly, a new sound permeated the air. One of the twins had decided that their mother had been away long enough and began to cry fussily. As if on cue, the other baby joined in, creating an almost harmonious, if not especially pleasing cadence. 

This reverie seemed to reach Padmé when nothing else had. She looked around, almost as if she were coming out of a dream. 

"Luke? Leia?" she cried suddenly. "Obi-wan, where are my children?"

"They're safe Padmé," said Obi-wan rising up from the floor. "Stay here, I'll get them for you."

She noticed the flashing light at long last and pushed the playback button. Obi-wan brought in the babies and handed Leia to Padmé, holding Luke in his own arms. As the message started, he felt a familiar sense of dread. Anakin stood before them in holo-form, almost as if he were waiting. Moments passed mutely by until Padmé suddenly broke the silence. 

"We always wait with especially privet messages," she explained quietly. "Just in case someone was listening, it gave us a chance to either hold the message or excuse ourselves..."

"H'chu apenkee Beloved..." the image said at last.

Obi-wan looked confused but Padmé nodded, her understanding apparent. 

"Huttese," she smiled wryly. "Just in case someone intercepted it..."

The message was short, and Obi-wan heard his own name mentioned once or twice, but he did not ask Padmé for a translation until it was finished. It ended with "Jee lovae uba, Padmé..." and a phantom kiss before the image faded out. 

"You're meeting him..." she said quietly. "When?"

"Padmé," Obi-wan said slowly. "I know what you're thinking and I absolutely forbid it!"

"You're _FORBIDING ME_ to see my husband? How _DARE_ you!" As if sensing her mother's discomfort, Leia began to squirm.

"Padmé, it's too dangerous..."

"Anakin, My _HUSBAND_ would never do anything to hurt me Obi-wan!" Padmé glowered at him, trying not to shout as she gently placed Leia into her cradle. She held her arms out for Luke and she kissed him lightly on the forehead before laying him down next to his sister. 

"Master Kenobi," she said icily. "If you don't mind, I have had a long day. There are rumors that the Chancellor is about to declare Martial Law, at least here on Coruscant and what little involvement I have in the Senate... well there's that and the fact that my children need to eat...I am sure you understand... Sabé will show you out... Good Day, Master Kenobi..."

"What did he tell you Padmé?" asked Obi-wan quietly. 

Padmé turned away, gazing out of the window. "He said he loved me, he misses me. Well, it's really none of your business now is it, Master Kenobi? For all intent and purposes, it doesn't matter either way; you seem to have joined the ranks in condemning him already." 

        "Perhaps I have my concerns," Obi-wan conceded, "but I am meeting with him in two days on Hesperidium. Fair is fair, Padmé, what did he tell you? I can't help you if you aren't honest with me. Either of you."

Padmé hesitated, and Obi-wan just stood by quietly, waiting for her to decide. 

"Alright," she said at last. "You are the only person he says I can trust within the Jedi right now, and even then, I should be careful."

"I'm flattered," said Obi-wan dryly, "but please continue."

"We have a place, a 'hide a way' if you will, here on Coruscant," Padmé said hesitantly. "Before we… when it was still just us… and still a secret... we would meet there, when we could. I am to take Luke, he still must not know about our daughter..."

Obi-wan paled. "And then...?" 

Padmé smiled, "I'm sure Obi-wan that I do not know... but I know that if for what ever reason I am not there..." she trailed off, allowing Obi-wan to come to his own conclusions.

_("I promise you...")_ Anakin's last words echoed in his head, and Obi-wan closed his eyes, again cursing Anakin in his heart.

"So Obi-wan," she said quietly. "Take me to my husband. Please." 

He considered this for a moment and sighed heavily. _("...ANY, setbacks whatsoever...")_

"A counter proposal," he said at last, and Padmé looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"It is only a short journey to the station," he said quietly. "You would be gone less than a few hours; you've spent longer periods of time at the Senate..."

"NO!" Padmé said suddenly, realizing what he meant. "That is unacceptable... I will not leave my children..."

"That is the only way Padmé. It's not Anakin I'm thinking of here Padmé!" Obi-wan grew angry. "You yourself said that the system was on the verge of Martial Law, do you think that's because Palpatine enjoys the power? Perhaps that is indeed the case, but for now... think... see reason. You can talk to him, see for yourself then come home and decide what you want to do. I will respect your decision then Padmé, what ever you want to do, I will support you entirely."

"And the Council?" she asked. "What of them? They seem to have no love for my husband... they won't like this."

Obi-wan offered an unconvincing smile. "Anakin isn't the only one who doesn't always play by the rules. Master Qui-gon... he taught me a few things."

Padmé considered all of this and at last, nodded her consent. "Dormé will be here by tomorrow... I know she'd be willing to play the part of 'Senator Amidala' at least one more time... I need to prepare some other things Master Obi-wan, but it can be done..." she started stroking Leia's head tenderly. "Your daddy will be so happy little one, a son to train, a daughter to spoil... what more can he ask for?"

Obi-wan grimaced, unseen behind her back... What indeed? He bid Padmé goodnight and told her that he would have Sabé see him out. Padmé absently excused him, humming quietly to her children, lost in her own thoughts of Anakin.

He would take her, however reluctantly, with him as promised but with a heart full of misgiving. The sensible thing to do would be to report this whole mess to the council and let them deal with it. Padmé would be furious and unforgiving but still... 

_ (...ANY setbacks whatsoever...)_

"Damn you Anakin Skywalker..." he whispered again "Damn you..."

_Ani's Huttese "H'chu apenkee beloved" literally translated is "Greetings beloved" and of course "Jee lovae uba" is a combination of 'real' Huttese and what yours truly figured what the closest thing would be, as the Hutts have no word for Love... *grin*_

_DB_


	25. Come25

Come Undone

Chapter 25   
  
He'd always hated to wait. He never had the patience to sit still, and wait for ANYTHING, much less anyone. His mother had gently chastised him for his impetuousness, as had Master Obi-wan and Padmé later in his life, yet here he was, waiting again. It was just as frustrating now as it was when he was a child, even more so as he made himself 'force blind' temporarily. 'Force blind', what a terrible feeling... but in order to shield himself fully from Obi-wan, he had to fully shield his thoughts and feelings, his very presence in thick mental armor. No force sensitive being could reasonably pick up his presence, but unfortunately, the wall went both ways and he would be equally blind. He'd have to rely on his wits and the mechanical instruments in front of him. 

  
He watched the screens with a growing distain. Several small fighters passed by the station, as well as a large cruiser, but that was a fairly common occurrence. Hesperidium was a fairly busy place as of late, becoming a minor staging area for the Republic but this particular hanger was deserted for the most part. Kenobi had the co-ordinates and the clearance code that Anakin had sent to him; he would just have to be patient. And wait.   
  
******************************************************************* 

  
"Why in blazes did I let you talk me into bringing you with me?" sighed Obi-wan. "This is madness Padmé, utter madness."   
  
"Enough Master Obi-wan!" Padmé cried. "How much longer until we get there?"   
  
"Soon enough," he replied. "But remember what I told you. Stay INSIDE the ship until I tell you its safe..."   
  
"He's my husband Obi-wan!"   
  
"And this is MY decision! Padmé, this is NOT a game, nor a 'diplomatic mission' of any sort. Politics and negotiation will not help in this instance if he has turned..."   
  
"You act like he would be a different person, a different man. As if he would strike me down himself..."   
  
"We're coming up on the co-ordinates," Obi-wan interrupted her suddenly. "Prepare for the landing cycle and strap in." For better or for worse, they were now committed to follow this path to the very end.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Anakin watched the small shuttle craft make its final approach and grew angrier by the moment. The computer had identified not just one life form but a second one as well. So much for trust and Jedi honor, not that he'd had much faith in either as of late. The com signaled the approach of another small group of ships but he ignored them, they were probably just supply vessels anyways. The only ship that could hold his interest was landing and at the moment, that was all that mattered. He clipped his light saber to his belt and pulled out a small blaster. If Obi-wan wanted a fight, he would be more than willing to give him one.


	26. Finis

Come Undone

Chapter 26

Endgames, Finis.

Anakin watched the small shuttle craft make its final approach and grew angrier by the moment. The computer had identified not just one life form but a second one as well. As soon as Obi-wan came into earshot, Anakin called to him.

"I thought you would understand that you were to come alone Obi-wan," Anakin said bitterly. "This is a privet matter between the two of us, to bring others in..."

Seeing the second figure emerge from the shuttle, Anakin ignited his saber. Obi-wan wheeled around, trying to see what, or worse, who had caught his attention.

"Ani?" a voice called out to him and Anakin froze. It couldn't be... not here, not in this place! A figure in a pilot's uniform burst out of the ship and threw aside the helmet. Both Anakin and Obi-wan shouted her name at the same time, Obi-wan in terror, Anakin in disbelief. As she ran towards him, Anakin lowered his saber and threw the blaster aside, rooted to the spot. Obi-wan watched, a mixture of emotions churning through his soul. In that instant, he watched the cold cruel young man who had seemed to have replaced his young Padawan dissolve away in a sea of tears as Padme' rushed towards him. Too absorbed in seeing each other again, neither Anakin nor Padmé paid any attention to the claxon as it started screaming its warning. The station was under attack from a small group of guerrilla fighters. Too small to do any real serious damage to the ships or the hangars, they would fire small explosives seemingly at random, trying to disable as much personal and machinery as they could. 

"For the love of the force, get down!" Obi-wan screamed covering his own head as he fell to the ground. The attack itself was over almost as quickly as it started. He saw the explosion that hit the wall, shrapnel flying everywhere and heard Anakin's scream of raw anguish.

"It's finished," Obi-wan Kenobi thought as he started to loose consciousness. "Endgame..."

*************************************************************************************

Epilogue 

Twenty years later: Just out beyond the Dune Seas of Tatooien. 

                 I watched the boy speed off across the desert, so much like his father, heedless of his own safety. Anakin! I could never tell the boy about his father, the real truth. How I was partly to blame for his fall, for our loss... 

                   I closed my eyes and let my mind drifted back to that fateful day... 

                 Anakin was cradling her seemingly too small body in his arms, weeping and sobbing inconsolably. He pulled her closer to his breast, calling her name over and over as if he could bring her back by sheer force of will. 

                  "Anakin... Anakin," I choked, being assaulted by his pain as if it were a physical thing. "Please, there's nothing you can do..." Suddenly, I was thrown against the wall with a violence that I'd never experienced before in my life. 

               "Get away from her!" he positively screamed. "Why did she come here? Why did YOU bring her here Obi-wan?" He broke down into a flood of grief, keening her name again and over again in a bout of raw anguish. 

                   I slowly got to my feet, and walked to the entrance of the hangar, leaving him to his distress. There was nothing I could do, nothing I could say to alleviate his pain. With his cries penetrating my very soul, all I could do was go outside, and wait. After what seemed like hours, he emerged carrying her remains wrapped in his Jedi robes, his features pale and drawn. 

                      "Anakin..." I said softly, my own voice hoarse with emotion. 

                    He stood there, saying nothing and I tried again. 

                   "Anakin... your son...." I paused; the look of pure rage was like a blade through my very heart. I could not bring myself to tell him about the girl, and perhaps, it was for the best that he did not know. Anger and blackness radiated from him like a murderous cloud, if there had been any light left in him, it had died with Padmé. 

                     "Son..." he echoed hollowly. 

                     "He's safe..." I started but his icy stare made it impossible to continue. 

                   "Safe... with the Jedi." He replied bitterly, and then turned away slowly. After a moment, he continued. "No," he said with finality. "The Jedi will not destroy another member of the Skywalker family. He will be raised by his..." here he paused, almost choking on the words, "step family. His uncle on Tatooien. The R2 unit, he knows where to find them." 

                      "Anakin, please..." I tried to reach out to him to no avail. 

                    "Leave this place Obi-wan," he said with sudden intensity, his voice once again shaky with raw emotion. "Leave here NOW; less I kill you where you stand." 

                   I couldn't move, stunned by his words. 

                 "This is your last chance. Know that I only let you live this time because… it is what SHE would have wished…" he slowly sank to his knees, again pulling her lifeless body closer to himself, cradling it.... "Know this also Obi-wan," he continued slowly. "The next time our paths cross, only one of us will walk away alive… I swear to you! ONLY one of us." 

                    His sobs began to rack his body once more. "Leave me!" he shrieked, "Leave us!" and he dissolved in to a fresh flood of tears. 

                  Dazed, I began to back away, fully aware that this had been no empty threat.   

                To my growing horror, my mind assaulted me with the realization that I had been wrong. WE had been wrong. The whole bloody code was WRONG! "A Jedi shall not know LOVE" read the code, but it had been that very thing that had held my former Padawan together. The thing that had kept him by my side when he had lost patience with my teachings, that had made him listen to my endless lectures... that had made him human. Now, that vital element had been taken from him, there nothing left of the vivacious young man I had once called my friend. The man that Padmé had called… had called…. _husband_,  the man she had given her very life to... The man that young Luke might have known as father. Anakin Skywalker was gone. In his place would rise an unforgiving shade of hell, a true Sith Lord lost beyond all redemption. Beyond hope. All because… because.... 

                I stumbled farther back, gaining speed as my mind reeled in confusion and with possibilities. Everything that I had known, everything I believed in was being called into question now. It was too much to handle all at once. 

                 I raced blindly back to my ship, thankful Anakin was too absorbed in his own grief to notice me. I would return to Coresaunt, and arrange to have the other child taken to safety. I then would take the boy to Tatooien myself and finish my days in self imposed exile. Perhaps someday, somehow, I could redeem myself, but for now... now, there were the children to think of. The children that had been denied both a mother and a father in the space of just a few hours. The world was crumbling around us all but perhaps, just perhaps... 

                He's coming back now, with that same grim determination that was the hallmark of his father. Anakin's features are firmly stamped on his visage. He has the same piercing blue eyes, the unruly blond hair; he is very much his father's son. Yet there is something very different with the boy. A sense of peace that my young friend had only seemed to know when his beloved wife was at his side. The boy has his father's face, his fathers spirit… but he has his _mother's_ heart. 


End file.
